Esclavo
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: -¿Recuerdas lo de cobrarme los favores?, creo que quiero comenzar justo ahora con el festín- deslizó su lengua juguetonamente por sobre los labios del menor, haciéndole estremecer nuevamente-. Y, sólo por eso, esta noche yo doy las órdenes. Asahina x Isaka. Lemon.


Esclavo

Asahina X Isaka

Mi idea de como siguió la noche después del sexto capítulo de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi... lemon y hard, obvio ^.^

* * *

Se estremeció por enésima vez en la noche, maldiciendo a la lluvia que ahora caía en forma de tormenta fuera del departamento.

Miró el espejo del baño, chasqueó la lengua mientras extendía su mano y limpiaba la empañada superficie tanto como le era posible. No pudo evitar reír al ver el desastre que era su cabello y sus mejillas sonrojadas. No podía evitar gustarse cuando se veía así después de bañarse, pero claro que odiaría que cualquier otra persona lo viera en tales condiciones. Se veía tan femenino que, incluso, estaba seguro de que más de uno lo confundiría con una chica. Por eso, al comienzo evitaba que Asahina entrara en el baño de improvisto, odiaba que lo viera así. Aunque el asistente siempre lograba colarse dentro, así que ya casi no le molestaba.

– ¿Sigues vivo o tengo que llamar a algún abogado? – la voz grave y tranquila de su asistente lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo molestar a la vez, como era ya su característica desde hace unos cuantos años. ¿En qué momento el calmado, pero alegre, niño que creció junto a él se había vuelto tan serio?

– Ya voy, ya voy – contestó con voz cansina, mientras se colocaba la bata y se ataba el obi a la cintura. Colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuello antes de salir y encaminarse a la habitación del castaño, que era de donde había venido la voz – ¿No querrás decir que tendrías que llamar a la policía, o a emergencias?

Asahina le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato identificó como divertida.

 _Espeluznante._ Pensó.

–Primero tengo que conseguirme a alguien que les haga creer a todos que es un accidente y no he sido yo quien te ha ahogado en la bañera– explicó como si nada.

Isaka frunció el ceño al tiempo que una gota se deslizaba por su sien. Eso era de lo más halagador.

– Di algo como eso otra vez, y seré yo quien deba llamar al abogado– gruño, acercándose al divertido asistente y sentándose junto a él en la cama. El mayor reparó entonces en el cabello mojado y desordenado de su superior.

–Deberías secarte el cabello o te resfriaras de igual manera– comentó, mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice y arqueaba sus cejas en un gesto tan humano, que Isaka se asombró de que Asahina fuera capaz de ejecutarlo.

El de ojos violáceos negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente, y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa que tenía mucho de prepotente.

–Tú serás quien me lo seque– declaró, tan seguro que no dejaba lugar a dudas, y Asahina no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco y mirar al menor con una ceja alzada.

–¿Qué aún no sabes cómo secarlo correctamente tu solo?– preguntó irónicamente, mientras aceptaba con calma la toalla que Isaka estaba empujando en su mano.

–Claro que si– se apresuró a decir, sabiendo que Asahina en verdad se cuestionaba esa clase de cosas por considerarlo un inútil. Ese pensamiento le molestó ligeramente–, es sólo que esta vez lo harás tú, me la debes, me moje por tu culpa.

Se sorprendió al oírlo reír entre dientes, mientras comenzaba a mover la toalla sobre su húmedo cabello. Le miró por entre las hebras castañas y la toalla, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensando en lo realmente guapo que se veía su asistente con aquella sonrisa en los labios.

–¿Yo te debo algo?– murmuró, incrédulo y burlón, haciendo que su ruborizado jefe frunciera el ceño–. El día en que yo deba cobrarme todas las que me debes, va a ser un verdadero festín para mí.

El menor hizo una mueca, ignorando el lascivo pensamiento que se formó en su mente al oír la última parte de la frase. Ese _festín_ puede interpretarse de muchas maneras.

–¿Desde cuando hablas tan a la ligera con tu superior?– preguntó, molesto con el mayor y consigo mismo.

–Desde que mi superior llega a mi casa en horas de la noche diciendo incoherencias.

–¡Yo no dije ninguna incoherencia!– exclamó, ofendido.

El mayor detuvo sus movimientos e Isaka pudo ver como parecía pensar cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras antes de que volviera a frotar el cabello detrás de sus oídos.

Cerró los ojos ¿Sería consiente de cuan placentero se sentía eso?

–Bueno, si han sido incoherencias– comentó una vez retiró la toalla de su cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos con algo que podía definirse como ternura–. Pero incoherencias de lo más dulces.

Isaka apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar a que se estaba refiriendo con aquellas palabras y ruborizarse por ello cuando unos cálidos labios sellaron su mueca de sorpresa, haciéndole estremecer.

Tan rápido como vino, el contacto se fue. Asahina se puso en pie y se dirigió fuera de la habitación sin medir palabras o explicaciones, dejando a un sonrojado a más no poder Isaka dentro de ella.

El futuro jefe de la Editorial Marukawa se quedó pasmado, llevando sus dedos hasta su boca y rozó con ellos sus labios, sintiendo que cosquilleaban ligeramente. Podía sentir la sensación de los labios ajenos tan claramente que era como si aún estuviera allí, besándolo.

Era una idiotez digna de una adolescente el hacerse todo un cuento de hadas alrededor de algo tan natural como un beso, aún más si era un hombre maduro quien estuviera fantaseando… pero es que era algo tan irreal el que por fin Asahina le besara, aunque sólo hubiera pasado dos veces en la vida –ya que la primera él lo forzó, detallito–, pero se sentía tan bien cuando lo hacía, que no tenía ningún problema en dejarse llevar a aquel lugarcito en su mente que era la representación idílica de un universo de manga shojo donde él y Kaoru fueran los principales protagonistas.

 _Oh, en verdad el trabajo me está afectando, y mucho._ Pensó, avergonzado de si mismo.

Cortó el incoherente hilo de sus pensamientos al ver como su asistente volvía a la habitación cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de algo humeante y un plato lleno de galletas.

–¿Tienes hambre?– preguntó, recordándole al menor que, si no se había comido los jabones de la ducha, era sólo porque aún no estaba del todo desquiciado.

Se limitó a asentir, inconsciente de lo mucho que esa acción tan inocente podía alentar los pensamientos lascivos en su asistente, que se quedó mirando por unos segundos a esos ojos enormes y exóticos, antes de apartar la vista y sentarse junto a él, dejando la bandeja entre ellos.

Isaka hubiera notado en la forma en que su amigo de toda la vida ahora estaba inhalando y exhalando lentamente y mantenía sus manos en firmes puños sobre sus rodillas, sino fuera porque estaba a tres segundos de morir por una terrible inanición.

–¡Delicioso!– exclamó, reparando en el sabor de aquellas galletas con chispas de chocolate, de las cuales tenía la boca completamente llena– ¡Las galletas de tu madre son las mejores!

Asahina sonrió con verdadero deleite, no tenía intención en decirle que esas galletas las había hecho él en un tiempito libre, no por ahora, aunque el evidente regocijo en el rostro del menor era uno de los mejores halagos que le hubieran dado en la vida.

Más calmado, sin aquel indomable deseo de lanzarse sobre el inocente de Isaka dominándole, se le hacía mucho más placentero el estar junto al de ojos violáceos. Sobre todo, podía disfrutar de las aniñadas expresiones que éste hacía cada vez que mordía una galleta o tomaba un poco del café que había traído.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, llevó su mano libre hasta los cabellos de su jefe, sintiendo como éste se estremecía y se tensaba bajo su mano. Le dirigió una mirada con algo parecido a timidez, aunque esa palabra en verdad quedaba fuera de lugar para calificar al editor.

Éste tragó saliva antes de hablar.

–¿Sucede algo?– preguntó, sintiendo la piel de todo su cuerpo erizarse con aquel pequeño toque.

El asistente ensanchó ínfimamente su sonrisa, retirando su mano de la cabeza del menor.

–No es nada– murmuró, acto seguido tomó un sorbo de café.

 _Claro que pasa algo, eres la cosa más provoca_ _tiva_ _mente inocente que se ha cruzado en mi camino y no tengo idea de cómo lograré el no_ _ent_ _errarme entre tus piernas esta noche._

Él mismo se hubiera asustado de sus pensamientos si no estuviera tan habituado a ellos cuando de Ryuuichiro se trataba. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que disfrutaría haciéndole gemir debajo de él toda la noche. Pensamientos como esos surgieron en él por obra y magia del mismo Isaka, que en todo momento le pedía que lo secara o se paseaba por la casa sólo con una toalla tan corta como la paciencia de su portador. ¿Quién no se imaginaría sujetándolo por esa cintura tan marcada y casi femenina, hundiéndose con fuerza entre sus piernas y haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre con el rostro completamente sonrojado?... bueno, él lo hacía.

–Asahina ¿Estás bien?– preguntó el menor con preocupación, sacándolo del hilo de sus pensamientos y trayéndolo a la realidad de golpe.

Y es que la forma en que Kaoru enterraba sus propias uñas en la tela del pantalón sobre sus rodillas a nadie le podía pasar desapercibida.

–Sí, estoy bien.

 _O lo estaré cuando te tenga en cuatro sobre la cama._

Realmente estaba volviéndose un enfermo depravado.

Isaka se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, para luego finalmente encogerse de hombros y continuar comiendo galletas y bebiendo café. Asahina agradeció que la preocupación desapareciera tan velozmente de la mente de su amigo, porque si trataba de indagar más profundamente en sus pensamientos, ambos estarían perdidos.

–Por cierto, Asahina– le llamó el menor, girándose hacia él levemente–. Me estaba preguntando algo mientras estaba en el baño.

–¿Mmm?– un sonido interrogante salió de su garganta mientras lamía sus labios para limpiar los restos de café. Aunque de inmediato volvió a llevarse la taza a la boca.

Isaka bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índice, notó como el calor en su rostro aumentaba, y no le costó nada saber que estaba aún más ruborizado que antes. La mirada curiosa del mayor se posó sobre él, haciendo que su voz temblara de forma vergonzosa al hablar.

–Esto… ¿V-Vamos a d-d-dormir ju-juntos?– preguntó, mordiéndose los labios después.

Asahina hizo una verdadera hazaña al no escupir todo el café que tenía en la boca en ese momento; más también fue una hazaña el tragarlo, lo que logró a cambio de quemarse la lengua y la garganta.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

 _Oh mierda, me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle. La lluvia no cesará hasta qui_ _é_ _n sabe cuándo y no pienso hacerlo dormir en el sillón esta noche_ _ **-**_ dio un suspiro de molestia, sintiendo como el hombre junto a él parecía tensarse _ **-.**_ _Claro que yo puedo dormir en el sillón, pero me moriré congelado, eso seguro-_ le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Isaka, reparando en que aún tenía la bata puesta y ésta sólo llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus muslos _-. Además, va a ser horrible pasar la noche en vela pensando que tú estás semidesnudo en mi cama, calentito, suave y tímido por una vez… Dios es tan cruel cuando se lo propone._

Sacó, con mucho esfuerzo, una sonrisa amena de algún lado de su ser, sintiéndose terriblemente hipócrita mientras hablaba.

–No es necesario si no quieres, siempre puedo dormir en el sofá– comentó colocando su taza sobre la bandeja entre ellos.

Isaka alzó la mirada, extrañado por la propuesta y desde ya sintiéndose culpable por imaginarse al castaño hecho un ovillo en un sillón diminuto para su largo cuerpo, tiritando y sorbiendo por la nariz, mientras él estaba en su cama, durmiendo en esas sabanas tan cálidas e impregnadas con su aroma a macho cabrío…

Oh por dios, ¿macho cabrío? Realmente se estaba volviendo una adolescente hormonal.

–No, Asahina, no hay necesidad de que duermas en el sillón– le cortó, ya sin tartamudeos, llevándose la mano hasta la sien y rascándola levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que se le antojó de lo más adorable al mayor–. Podemos dormir juntos, juró que no te molestare.

Kaoru sintió como un tic se apoderaba de su ceja izquierda. Si no se iba ahora mismo de la habitación, él era quien lo molestaría el resto de la noche.

–En serio Ryuuichiro, no tengo ningún problema…– _Por favor, cede._

–No, dormiremos juntos, es una orden de tu jefe– sentenció el menor sin un solo rastro de dudas en su voz. Asahina suspiró, rindiéndose, antes de asentir. De reojo pudo ver la sonrisa de sincera alegría que recorría los labios del de ojos violetas al saber que, por una vez, su caprichosa actitud le había valido una victoria… o por lo menos hasta que se diera cuenta de en qué se había metido.

–Muy bien– suspiró Asahina, poniéndose de pie y ordenando las tazas y el plato sobre la bandeja–. Llevaré esto a la cocina, ya regreso.

El castaño se retiró, dejando a un sonriente y ligeramente ruborizado Isaka en la habitación. No iba a negar que le ponía nervioso el hecho de tener que compartir la cama con Kaoru, era comprensible, pero no podía evitar que un gran sentimiento de felicidad le invadiera al saber que aquella noche estaría, por fin, durmiendo entre sus brazos.

Con aquella gigantesca sonrisa en sus labios, se puso en pie y comenzó a retirar el edredón y las sábanas de la cama de dos plazas del asistente. Suavizó las almohadas con unos cuantos golpes y se dedicó a limpiar las migajas de galletas que quedaban en la bata y en el colchón.

Tomó una de las almohadas para poder limpiar debajo de ella. Una vez hecho el trabajo, se disponía a colocar la almohada en su lugar, aunque se detuvo, irguiéndose por completo y mirando la almohada con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _Me pregunto si…_

Presionó la suave estructura entre sus manos y, tragando saliva con suavidad, la acercó a su rostro. Solamente la olería un poco y luego volvería a la normalidad, Asahina no tenía por qué enterarse.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, inhalando profundamente, y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir el aroma del secretario inundar sus fosas nasales. Olía a perfume de hombre, jabón de menta, un aroma ligeramente amargo pero no por ello desagradable y que debía ser el aroma natural de Asahina. Sintió que sus rodillas estaban a punto de ceder, pero pudo mantenerse en pie a penas. Suspiró con verdadero deleite mientras separaba su rostro de la almohada, siendo consciente de que un rosa muy femenino debía de estar invadiendo sus mejillas ahora.

– _Asahina…_ – suspiró.

En ese momento, algo firme y cálido le sujetó por la cintura, atrayéndolo por la espalda a un cuerpo duro y caliente. Dejó caer la almohada al suelo por la sorpresa y toda su piel se erizó de inmediato al sentir la cálida respiración del asistente sobre su oído.

–Sólo te dejo unos segundos, ¿Y ya me extrañas tanto que comienzas a fantasear cosas indebidas?– la voz grave del mayor sonó tan suave y firme en sus oídos a la vez, que le hizo tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo y le obligó a cerrar los ojos inconscientemente. Sus mejillas ardían y su piel estaba erizada, de seguro estaba dando el mejor espectáculo que un uke podría dar en su vida.

Ese pensamiento le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Tragó saliva y, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, respondió entre tartamudeos:

–N-No e-estaba pe-pensando en nada indebido, sólo e-estaba…– cortó su propia frase al notar como el mayor bajaba levemente un lado de la bata, dejando expuesto uno de sus finos y pálidos hombros. Soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir como los dientes del moreno se enterraban apenas en su piel, dejando de inmediato una marca rojiza en ella. El espacio entre sus muslos cosquilleó cuando la caliente y húmeda lengua de Asahina acarició la zona afectada con lentitud, como un bálsamo que sólo lograba enardecerlo aún más.

–Siempre soñé con poder hacerte cosas como éstas– comentó con voz grave el mayor, llevando su boca hasta el enrojecido oído del de ojos violetas, dando una suave mordida allí también, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta el dobladillo de la bata y comenzaba a elevarlo lentamente, dejando cada vez más de esa cálida piel expuesta.

–¡Asahina! ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?!– exclamó avergonzado el menor, tratando de alejarse del asistente, aunque, siendo éste más fuerte que él, no tenía muchas posibilidades de que eso sucediera–. ¿Sabes? Lo reconsideré, esta casa es tuya, no está bien que este aquí de aprovechado, dormiré en el sillón, o mejor aún, me iré a casa…

Kaoru rió entre dientes de forma oscura, lasciva, cortando la frase del menor. Dio una mordida en la unión de su cuello y mentón justo cuando su mano llegaba a su muslo, adentrándose en la conexión de su pierna y pubis, provocando que un cosquilleo de excitación recorriera su cuerpo entero. Soltó un jadeo ahogado.

–¡A-Asahina Kaoru, suéltame a-ahora! ¡Es una orden, s-soy tu jefe!

Ni siquiera fue consiente de en qué momento su amigo lo tomó por la cintura y le empujó sobre la cama. Trató de saltar de ella, pero el mayor se dejó caer sobre él con todo el peso de su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo fácilmente al sujetarle ambos brazos sobre su cabeza. El de ojos violáceos parpadeó, desconcertado por unos segundos, antes de reparar en la expresión prepotente que adornaba el rostro de su amigo.

Él descendió su rostro hasta el suyo, susurrando muy cerca de sus labios.

–¿Recuerdas lo de cobrarme los favores?, creo que quiero comenzar justo ahora con el festín– deslizó su lengua juguetonamente por sobre los labios del menor, haciéndole estremecer nuevamente–. Y, sólo por eso, esta noche yo doy las órdenes.

Su mano subió hasta su entrepierna, causando que Ryuuichiro soltara un gemido sorprendido, antes de retorcerse tratando de escapar. Mala idea, ya que eso sólo conseguía que esa zona tan sensible se rozara más contra los dedos de Kaoru, quien evitaba tocar su miembro sólo por torturarle.

–¡A-Asahina! ¡Es-espera!

–Cálmate Ryuuichiro– suspiró el mayor, hablando contra la piel de su barbilla, pudo sentir como su Manzana de Adán bailó en su garganta al tragar el aludido saliva. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso–. No voy a hacerte nada malo, de hecho– alzó ligeramente la mirada, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos del castaño abiertos de par en par y un rubor intenso en sus mejillas; le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas prepotentes–… estoy bastante seguro de que terminaras rogándome que te haga esto todas las noches.

Deslizó su lengua lentamente desde el mentón del de ojos violáceos hasta su oído, el que volvió a morder con suavidad. Sonrió con diversión al sentir al menor temblar de rabia debajo de su cuerpo, se apresuró a inmovilizar también sus piernas antes de que una de sus rodillas se enterrara en sus testículos.

–¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!– exclamó, rabioso, moviéndose con fuerza para lograr liberarse del agarre del asistente, más todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

–¿Quién me creo que soy? Pues me creo el tipo que te va a violar sin ninguna delicadeza el resto de la noche a como no dejes de gritar– respondió, mientras dibujaba pequeños espirales a lo largo de todo el pubis del menor, sintiendo como aquella sensible piel se estremecía por si sola. Sus labios delineaban lentamente el contorno de su barbilla, provocando que su cuerpo se tensase, causándole un pequeño y placentero cosquilleo, acercándose cada vez más a sus labios.

Isaka abrió la boca para replicar, pero los labios de Asahina le ganaron la partida, silenciándolo con un solo roce. El de ojos violáceos se estremeció nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos, aceptando el contacto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

 _No me estoy rindiendo_ _ **-**_ incluso la voz del menor sonaba temblorosa en su fuero interno, mientras sus labios rozaban los otros con lentitud, sintiendo el contacto húmedo y cálido, agradable como todo en el secretario _-,_ _solamente es una forma de ganar tiempo y pensar una forma de detenerlo._

Y hubiera sido una buena manera de hacerlo, si las conexiones en sus neuronas no hubieran hecho corto circuito apenas la serpenteante lengua de su amigo se adentrara en su boca, haciendo que un pequeño y casi femenino gemido se escapara de sus labios.

Las manos de Asahina se tensaron sobre su piel al oír ese sonido, y los movimientos de sus labios, hasta entonces lentos, se volvieron más bien bruscos, como si quisiera apoderarse de su boca, como si quisiera comérselo.

La voracidad con la que Kaoru tomaba sus labios era sorprendente, nunca imaginó que el frío y serio asistente fuera dueño de una pasión como aquella. La cálida y húmeda lengua recorría todo el interior de su boca como si de un explorador se tratase. Acarició la del menor con la propia, incitándolo, y él no pudo hacer más que soltar otro suave gemido antes de enredarse con la lengua ajena.

Jadeó con suavidad dentro del beso cuando los cálidos y ásperos dedos del de ojos oscuros se separaron de su ingle y subieron hasta su cuello, comenzando un lento camino de descenso por sus clavículas y la poca piel que dejaba ver la bata.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior del menor antes de separarse de él completamente, permitiéndole jadear para recuperar el aliento. Se deleitó con aquella imagen por un minuto, detallando cada rasgo de su rostro ruborizado, como los ojos entreabiertos y brillantes, los labios hinchados, jadeantes, o el fino hilo de saliva que aún los unía. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar erráticamente bajo su mano, al ritmo de su respiración, y el golpetear de su corazón cerca de su mano.

Sonrió, orgulloso, mientras se relamía los labios y le dedicaba una mirada divertida.

–¿Te has puesto así sólo con un beso?– preguntó, burlón, mientras su mano acariciaba con firmeza todo su pecho por sobre la tela. Sintió algo pequeño y duro entre sus dedos, y el provocador gemido que dio el de ojos violetas cuando lo presionó le indicó que se trataba de su pezón–. Entonces estaré ansioso por verte cuando me entierre en lo más profundo de tu ser.

El pobre Ryuuichiro se atoró ante aquellas palabras, abriendo los ojos de par en par y ruborizándose el doble de lo que ya estaba por causa de la vergüenza y el coraje mezclados.

–¡Cállate!– exclamó con histeria en la voz, forcejeando por liberarse de las piernas del mayor y poder asestarle una patada, en lo posible que le reventara un testículo– ¡No digas cosas como esas! ¡No eres nadie para decirlas!

Gruñó, frustrado, cuando el mayor logró inmovilizar completamente sus piernas con las suyas propias. Sentía como la rabia iba alcanzando niveles peligrosos en su interior, rabia que descargaría con todo gusto contra la cara del divertido asistente si sus manos no estuvieran firmemente inmovilizadas.

–¿No soy nadie para decirlas?– repitió con calma, mientras se inclinaba sobre el menor y recorría el suave mentón a base de besos y una que otra mordida, bajando lentamente hacía el cuello–. Hace unos minutos parecías tener una opinión diferente, pequeño malcriado.

El heredero sintió la rabia subir unos dos niveles más. Abrió los labios, dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara al mayor, pero todo lo que salió de estos fue un jadeo de sorpresa al ver cómo, con una sonrisa llena de promesas oscuras y dientes afilados, el de ojos oscuros tomaba uno de los extremos de su obi y jalaba lentamente, deshaciendo el moño que mantenía la bata cerrada. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Asahina se relamió los labios y le dedicó una mirada hambrienta. Podía oír el fino deslizar de la tela del cinturón con la misma claridad e intensidad que se puede oír un limpiaparabrisas sobre un vidrio seco… era desquiciante, aunque la situación no tuviera nada de comparable.

Apartó la vista cuando el nudo se deshizo completamente, avergonzado al pensar que sería cuestión de un tirón para que Kaoru viera su cuerpo completamente desnudo por primera vez.

Aunque volvió a dirigir su mirada al moreno cuando éste utilizó el cinturón de toalla para amarrar sus manos con tal rapidez, que apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar una exclamación de molestia, pero ya estaba firmemente amarrado.

–¡¿Qué demonios haces!?– exclamó con furia, sintiendo como sus mejillas se volvían aún más rojizas, si cabe.

–¿Qué crees que hago?– preguntó con aparente calma el asistente, colocando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del de ojos violáceos y acercando su rostro con una mirada completamente seria, aunque podía ver ligeros atisbos de diversión en el fondo de sus ojos. Ryuuichiro no era tonto, sabía que el otro estaba haciendo eso con el único objetivo de ponerle nervioso. Pero aun sabiendo esto, no pudo evitar hundirse en las sábanas con una expresión de infantil temor en su rostro–. Tal vez no lo sepas, pequeño, pero necesito ambas manos para hacerte todo lo que quiero…– hizo una pequeña pausa, llevando sus labios contra el lóbulo de su oído y mordiéndolo antes de hablar– ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que voy a hacerte?

Isaka jadeó, sintiendo como la lengua del asistente recorría todo el contorno de su oído, antes de comenzar a bajar por su cuello, humedeciendo la tersa piel y causando que un estremecimiento recorriera la columna vertebral del más joven.

–N-No digas e-esas cosas, idiota. N-No p-puedes– dijo a duras penas, con la mente ligeramente entumecida por los deliciosos círculos que Asahina estaba haciendo con su lengua alrededor del punto sensible en su cuello, donde la sangre corría en abundancia–. N-No p-puedes…

Asahina esbozó una oscura y sensual sonrisa mientras se erguía sobre él, llevando ambas manos hasta el pecho del joven, sobre las clavículas, recorriéndolas suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. Sonrió al ver los ojos entrecerrados y acuosos de su jefe.

–¿Sigues con lo mismo? Ya te lo dije, ahora yo doy las órdenes, y por eso, puedo hacer lo que quiera– murmuró con voz más baja y ronca esta vez, oscura, llevando sus manos hasta la abertura en V de la bata. Tomó con firmeza cada lado de la prenda, sonriendo cuando los ojos del menor se abrieron por completo y su respiración se detuvo por un segundo, en una imagen de lo más tierna y violable–. Y ahora quiero que pienses, que pienses en todo lo que voy a hacerte, en todo lo que vas a disfrutar.

La voz maliciosa del mayor le causó un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Le miró con preocupación y algo de temor, pero decidió apartar la vista cuando el mayor comenzó a bajar sus manos con lentitud, abriendo la bata a su paso.

–Piensa en como mi lengua va a recorrer tu cuerpo, tus pezones, como voy a lamer tu ombligo– murmuró, mientras Isaka se estremecía, sintiendo su voz tan baja y sensual, pero tan contundente como un rugido, inundar sus oídos. Podía jurar que lo sentía con más intensidad que la lluvia que caía sobre la casa–, mientras, mis manos tomaran tu miembro, lo presionaran y se deslizaran con firmeza. Como soy un hombre comprensivo, primero iré despacio, tan suave que pensarás que te la estoy mamando, pero no soy delicado, así que mejor ve preparando tu garganta para todos los gritos que te voy a hacer soltar– Isaka tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando la imagen mental del mayor masturbándolo abordó su mente.

Las palabras tan vulgares y sensuales a la vez le excitaban a puntos peligrosamente altos. Esa era una parte sucia que no conocía ni de Asahina ni de sí mismo.

–Voy a recorrer con mi lengua tu cuerpo entero, también allá abajo– declaró, sonriendo con verdadera hambre, deteniendo el descenso de sus manos y moviendo la tela que estaba sobre su pecho, mostrando los rojizos y duros caramelos, que no dudó en frotar lentamente con sus dedos, torturándolos, causando que un gemido bajo y agudo brotara de los labios del de ojos violáceos–. Voy a adentrarme en ti lentamente _(si te portas bien),_ y voy a esperar a que te acostumbres, pero no esperes que sea lento todo el tiempo– la sonrisa depredadora se ensanchó. El mayor bajó su rostro hasta el oído del menor, haciéndole estremecer cuando soltó su cálido aliento sobre éste–. Voy a embestirte con fuerza, quiero abrirte tanto que sólo te sientas lleno por mí – murmuró con voz gutural. Esta vez, Isaka no pudo –o no quiso– reprimir el gemido que se formó en su garganta al imaginar al mayor hundiéndose en él con fiereza, sin piedad, y masturbándole a la vez.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por su propia reacción y pensamientos. Se ruborizó con fuerza y alejó nuevamente la vista.

–Ya para de decir esas cosas– rogó, con voz baja y queda, causando que el mayor le dedicara una pequeña sonrisa de ternura, antes de volver a tornarla burlona.

–Claro, dejaré de decirlas– susurró, tiñendo sus palabras de falso consuelo, ante lo que Ryuuichiro soltó un suspiro de alivio–… y las pondré en práctica.

Adiós alivio, hola histeria.

–¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No quise decir…! _¡Ah!–_ un gemido agudo se escapó de sus labios cuando el mayor mordió el lóbulo de su oído, al tiempo que presionaba con fuerza ambos rojizos pezones. El miembro del menor dio un tirón, comenzando a despertar.

Asahina comenzó un lento y tortuoso descenso por la pálida piel de su cuello, que se tornaba rojiza a medida que sus labios la recorrían. El menor dio un pequeño sollozo de placer, impotencia o una mezcla de ambas, mientras sentía como las manos grandes y cálidas del mayor se alejaban de sus tiesos pezones, sólo para ir bajando lentamente, dibujando cada contorno de su casi nula musculatura con la yema de sus dedos.

–¡A-Asahina, su-suéltame!– exclamó, mientras las manos del mayor se aferraban a sus caderas, rozando con sus pulgares la piel sobre su pubis, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo casi desconocido.

Se estremeció cuando los labios del de ojos oscuros llegaron al comienzo de su pecho y bajaron lentamente, dando pausados besos y lamiendo la pálida piel. Gimió con fuerza cuando la traviesa lengua rodeó la areola de su pezón izquierdo, causando que su cabeza cayera pesadamente sobre las almohadas de la cama. Soltó otro gemido cuando sus dientes presionaron el duro caramelo, enviando intensas descargas eléctricas por todo su ser. Se mordió el labio inferior, decidido a acallar esos vergonzosos sonidos que cavaban la tumba de su orgullo.

–¿Quieres que te suelte? Pero si pareces muy a gusto– comentó, burlón, mientras cambiaba de pezón, haciendo al menor arquearse bajo su cuerpo. Esperó el gratificante gemido, pero en lugar de eso sólo sintió al de ojos violáceos tensarse más aún. Extrañado, alzó la vista, para encontrarse con un Isaka ruborizado a más no poder y con los dientes fuertemente hincados en su labio inferior–. Deja eso, vas a lastimarte– ordenó con voz firme.

Isaka frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada indignada. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo muy desvergonzado e hipócrita que podía ser ese editor de pacotilla.

–T-Tú eres el único responsable de que este haciendo esto– recriminó, con voz temblorosa pero segura a la vez. La forma en que Asahina alzó las cejas, confundido, sólo ayudó a molestarlo más–. Si no fueras tan cínico, te aseguro que no tendría ningún problema en dejarme oír.

El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, antes de entrecerrarlos nuevamente, no de la forma somnolienta que siempre adoptaba. Ésta era una mirada perfectamente despierta y pícara.

–Por favor, pequeño, si ni siquiera he comenzado a jugar en serio aún– aseguró, ante la mirada sorprendida y ligeramente temerosa que había adquirido Ryuuichiro–. A demás, ya te lo dije, prepárate para no poder hablar bien por lo menos en una semana.

Y volvió a bajar el rostro hasta el pecho del menor, esta vez lamiendo el espacio entre ambos pezones, que parecía ser incluso más sensible que éstos, pues Isaka soltó un gemido gutural que le hizo estremecer por causa de la excitación.

Descendió lentamente por la piel de su abdomen con lentos y húmedos besos que causaban estremecimientos en el cuerpo del de ojos violáceos. Isaka podía sentir que, con cada uno de esos cálidos y pecaminosos besos, su corazón y respiración daban un vuelco.

– _¡Ah! ¡Asahina!–_ gimió, o más bien gruño, sintiendo como el mayor tomaba su miembro con firmeza entre una de sus grandes y cálidas manos. Casi podía jurar que sentía su sonrisa contra la sensible piel de su vientre cuando le oyó gemir.

–Muy bien, así está mejor– ronroneó, complacido por la reacción del otro, mientras jalaba un poco del semi despierto miembro–. ¿Verdad que te sientes mejor cuando no te estás mordiendo?

–¡Juro que me las vas a pagar!– exclamó, tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero pronto descubrió lo inútil que eran sus flacuchos brazos ante el firme agarre del obi. Un jalón a su miembro fue lo suficientemente contundente como para hacerle cesar en su intento de liberación–. _¡Ah!_

–¿Podrías dejarme hacerte el amor en paz? Por favor– preguntó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero Isaka pudo descubrir el ligero tono de burla en el fondo de sus palabras.

–Idiota– gimoteó, antes de que otro tirón le obligara a silenciar sus palabras con un gemido ahogado.

–Llorón– contraatacó el mayor, antes de continuar con su trabajo, recorriendo con cálidas lamidas la piel de su vientre. Dio una suave mordida en la piel sobre su ombligo, antes de adentrar su lengua juguetonamente en él, causando que otro gemido se escapara de los labios rojizos del menor.

Isaka inclinó su cabeza a un lado, tratando de ocultar su rostro en sus cabellos o su brazo. Para él, que odiaba que Asahina le viera tan tierno luego de una ducha, este momento era insoportable. No quería ni pensar en lo femenino y vulnerable que se debía de ver, si lo hacía, tendría que salir con una bolsa de papel a la calle a partir de ahora.

Asahina, por su parte, sí que podía verlo, y lo estaba disfrutando como a nada en esta vida. La imagen de su hermoso amante debajo de él, con sus pómulos cubiertos por aquel encantador color rojo, sus exóticos ojos violetas entrecerrados y nublados por el goce, y los labios rojizos entreabiertos, soltando palabras ininteligibles cada vez que embestía en su ombligo, era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Sintió como Asahina jalaba una vez más de su miembro, y otra, y otra, tomando ahora un ritmo constante pero lento, enviando señales confusas por su cuerpo a su cerebro ¿Lo estaba disfrutando o estaba sufriendo?

Un apretón firme, junto con una mordida en su ombligo, le dieron la respuesta.

Eso era una tortura.

–P-Por favor, Asahina…– rogó, mientras sentía como el aludido se separaba de su ombligo y volvía a subir con pequeñas mordidas que hacían palpitar su miembro.

Soltó otro audible gemido cuando el editor mordió nuevamente su pezón, sólo para soltarlo de inmediato y darle una intensa lamida. En verdad que debía de deberle muchos momentos vergonzosos a Kaoru para que le estuviera haciendo esto… suponiendo que todo aquello era parte de un saldo de cuentas.

Esa mano, tan firme y cálida, estaba deslizándose tan lentamente por su miembro que hasta debía de resultarle algo doloroso, aun cuando no lo notará del todo. Sólo podía ser consciente de la parte placentera, de la enloquecedora fricción, de la forma en que su agarre se volvía más intenso a medida que se acercaba al glande, y de la cálida humedad que se deslizaba lentamente por la punta en este momento.

–¿Por favor, qué?– la voz firme de Asahina le trajo nuevamente a la realidad, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Se tardó unos momentos en enfocar la mirada, pero no pudo alzar la cabeza, que reposaba sin fuerzas en la almohada.

–¿Q-Qué? _Mmm–_ apenas pudo preguntar cuando un gemido ahogado se alojó en su garganta. Asahina había deslizado su pulgar por la punta, y eso se sentía realmente grandioso.

–¿Por favor, qué?– repitió, irguiéndose y cesando en los movimientos de su mano. El gemido de reproche que soltó el menor le pareció de lo más exquisito– ¿Qué es lo que me estás pidiendo?

A Isaka le tomó un minuto procesar la pregunta, y menos de una milésima de segundo para ruborizarse de forma aún más intensa y apartar la vista, mortalmente abochornado.

" _Maldito"._

–Y-Yo… esto… N-No lo recuerdo– susurró, sin un poco de convicción en la voz. Ahora que la niebla de deseo y calor se había despejado en su mente, ni en sueños se lo diría.

" _Hazme tuyo"._

Ni siquiera llevaban media hora con el juego –juego/violación– y ya estaba rogando porque lo tomara, como si fuera una simple puta. ¿Dónde diablos había quedado su orgullo?

Tragó saliva, ahogando el gemido que quería escapar, y maldiciendo nuevamente a Asahina cuando mordió la unión de su cuello y hombro. Bajó la mirada hacía él, encontrándose con un brillo burlón en sus marrones ojos.

–Es obvio que estás mintiendo– murmuró, deslizando su lengua por la zona afectada, haciendo que los labios de Isaka temblaran. El brillo en su mirada tomó cierto filo antes de continuar–… pero tengo miles de métodos y toda la noche para obligarte a decirlo.

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asustado, y Asahina no pudo evitar compararlo con un gatito que estaba siendo acorralado por un perro. Deslizó con maestría su mano libre por la piel del menor, causando que la bata se abriera y cayera a los lados de su cuerpo, ocultando solamente sus brazos.

Isaka soltó un gemido al sentir como la tela y las callosas manos del editor acariciaban su ardiente piel. Bajó la vista, rogándole a dios porque sus sentidos lo hubieran engañado y no estuviera desnudo en ese preciso momento, pero la cruda realidad golpeó su ser con la misma fuerza que la imagen de su miembro erguido siendo atendido por la mano de Asahina, y en el mismo instante.

Gimió cuando vio y sintió al mayor recorrer el glande en círculos con su pulgar, apretando con firmeza. Volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y alejó la vista, prefiriendo centrarse en cualquier otra cosa antes que volver a ver aquella situación. Pero la presión de los dedos del editor en su mentón frustró sus planes, pues le obligó a mantener su vista fija en sus marrones ojos, que lo miraban con pasión, deseo y algo de molestia.

–Mírame cuando te esté tocando– ordenó, dando una fuerte apretada al sensible miembro de su esclavo de una noche, causando que éste soltara un ahogado gemido de dolor y placer.

–Maldito des… _¡Ah!–_ otro apretón le hizo callar, al tiempo que la mano que estaba en su mentón se deslizaba lentamente por su cuello, llegando a uno de sus pezones y presionándolo con deliberada fuerza. Isaka se estremeció a la vez que se ruborizaba, pero decidió no tentar al destino con otro insulto o alejando la vista, así que tragó saliva inaudiblemente y se quedó mirando fijamente al mayor, con reproche.

Éste sonrió, divertido, mientras relajaba el agarre en el miembro y lo acariciaba con suavidad.

–Así está mejor– murmuró, relamiéndose los labios cuando el ceño fruncido de su esclavo y el enojo en sus ojos violetas se acentuó aún más con sus palabras–. Y esa mirada no hace más que excitarme, Isaka; el papel de uke sumiso no te va.

Los ojos del aludido se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras del editor, mientras éste reía entre dientes, divertido. Antes de que Ryuuichiro pudiera soltarle el insulto que se merecía, el mayor selló sus labios entreabiertos con un beso, mientras pellizcaba con malicia su sonrosado pezón y aumentaba la fricción sobre su miembro, causando que el de ojos violáceos se retorciera sobre el colchón, presa del placer inmenso que le estaba poseyendo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral cuando Asahina volvió a deslizar su pulgar sobre la punta del glande, haciéndole jadear dentro del beso. Gimió cuando la lengua cálida y húmeda del editor se adentró serpenteante en su boca abierta, evitando que el preciado oxígeno ingresara de forma debida.

La lengua de Asahina recorría su boca con maestría excepcional, tocando su lengua con insistencia para que le acompañara en el juego. Isaka no tardó en enredar la suya contra la contraria, dejándose llevar por el momento. Se enredaron, pelearon y rozaron incitantemente, causando que la temperatura subiera aún más en aquella habitación, sobre todo cuando el menor mordió la lengua de Kaoru, haciendo que éste se separará con una mirada sorprendida.

Isaka comenzó a jadear audiblemente, aprovechando el momento para recobrar un poco la respiración y permitiendo que el mayor se deleitase en la postal que estaba mostrando. Con las mejillas aún más ruborizadas que antes, los ojos brillantes, vidriosos y entrecerrados, los labios rojos e hinchados con un pequeño hilo de saliva que caía por la comisura izquierda, y ligeramente despeinado; se veía realmente apetecible.

–Realmente quiero comerte– susurró, respirando hondo, tratando de calmarse y recordando que debía aguantar un poco más. Continuó acariciando al de ojos violáceos, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, dispuesto a llevarlo al límite.

El comentario llegó a oídos del menor, quien alejó la vista avergonzado, pero un poco más calmado ya. Aunque la calma poco le duró, pues una descarga eléctrica le atravesó la columna, desembocando en su pelvis como si de un relámpago se tratase. Gimió, arqueando su cuerpo ante la deliciosa sensación que le estaba embargando. Bajó la vista, viendo como la cálida lengua del de ojos oscuros se dedicaba a presionar su pezón con firmeza y hambre, antes de aceptarlo en su boca y succionarlo lentamente, mientras su mano se encargaba del otro, retorciéndolo cruelmente. La presión con la que envolvía su miembro y la ascendente velocidad con la que lo acariciaba le estaba volviendo loco, haciendo que se retorciera escandalosamente sobre las blancas sabanas.

– _A-Asahina–_ el nombre de quien le causaba semejante placer salió ronco entre sus labios. Vagamente sabía que estaba babeando, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento– _. Asahina, por f-favor…_

La presión en su miembro aumento considerablemente, causando que otro gemido de placer escapara de sus labios.

–Dilo- ordenó, antes de volver a jalar de su pezón. Esta vez no dejaría que se le escapara–. Dilo ahora, Ryuuichiro.

No había forma de decir cuánto le excitaba que Kaoru tomara esa actitud demandante, era algo que simplemente le nublaba todo poder de raciocinio, algo que era realmente peligroso si se lo pensaba…

…para su mala suerte, Isaka no podía pensar en esos momentos.

– _Hazme tuyo–_ gimió con voz ahogada y ligeramente desconsolada, como si estuviera sollozando.

Un gruñido brotó del pecho del mayor, gutural y salvaje, al tiempo que llevaba su brazo libre junto a su cabeza para apoyarse en él y acercarse a su rostro. Quería disfrutar de su rostro mientras le hacía llegar al límite.

–Desde luego que lo haré– susurró a escasos centímetros del de ojos violáceos, que sólo podía jadear y gemir de placer, mientras él aumentaba la velocidad, mirándolo seriamente–. Pero primero tengo que terminar este asunto.

Ryuuichiro se mordió el labio, algo que le decía al mayor cuanto desearía haberse tragado sus palabras llegados a ese punto. Kaoru sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Le obligó a abrir aún más las piernas, empujándolo con sus rodillas. La posición haría sentir cohibido a su amante, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que le esperaba.

Empujó contra sus muslos abiertos y ensanchó su sonrisa, volviéndola evidente, cuando el heredero abrió los ojos de par en par y le miró sorprendido.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces?!– preguntó, atorado, antes de volver a perderse un poco en el placer, pues Asahina no paraba de masturbarlo.

–Sólo quiero que te acostumbres a la sensación– explicó el mayor, mientras repetía la acción y deslizaba su pulgar sobre la punta, esparciendo el pre-seminal. Isaka abrió la boca ampliamente en un grito silencioso.

–P-Para– rogó, dejando caer su cabeza de lado. No sabía que era, pero había algo en aquella acción que realmente lo enloquecía. No era como si lo estuviera penetrando –aun cuando el bulto en los pantalones de Asahina fuera evidente–, pero se sentía placentero igual, placentero en otros cánones al físico… se sentía algo íntimo, algo que sólo era de ellos.

–N-No me detendré. _Mmm–_ un ligero gemido broto de su garganta. Los constantes choques de su miembro erecto contra las nalgas de Isaka eran una especie de auto tortura, aun cuando estuviera el pantalón de por medio, el roce era imposible de ignorar. Y los gemidos y muecas del otro no ayudaban en nada a su paciencia.

Los gemidos se volvieron más constantes, al igual que las embestidas y las caricias en su miembro. No tenía que leer la mente para saber que su pequeño estaba cerca.

Isaka montó sus piernas inconscientemente sobre los muslos del mayor, sorprendiéndolo, mientras trataba de alzar su rostro para poder llegar hasta los labios del editor. Comenzó a mover sus caderas contra su mano, fingiendo embestidas que aumentaban el placer que, de por sí, desbordaba su cuerpo.

– _V-Voy a e-explotar–_ la voz del de ojos violáceos era ronca y suave a la vez, sensual a más no poder– _._ _¡Mmm!_

Las manos de Isaka se abrazaron entre sí con fuerza mientras éste arqueaba su cuerpo contra el del mayor. Sentía como todo el calor acumulado en su vientre bajo se deslizaba rápidamente por su pelvis, concentrándose en su hinchado miembro y…

Y…

 _¡Maldito hijo de...!_

Un gimoteo de desolación brotó de los labios del de ojos violáceos al sentir su orgasmo interrumpido por una mano que presionaba fuertemente la base de su miembro. Dirigió su nebulosa vista hacía el rostro del mayor, pudiendo apreciar la arrogante y malvada sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios.

Isaka abrió la boca dispuesto a soltarle la buena sarta de insultos que el mayor se merecía, cuando sus palabras le arrancaron del hilo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Realmente creíste que dejaría que tu primer orgasmo conmigo fuera tan común?– preguntó, soltándose con un poco de dificultad del agarre de las piernas del menor, bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, lamiendo cada recoveco al alcance de su lengua mientras descendía–. Lo lamento pequeño, pero haré que esto sea inolvidable.

El menor tragó saliva, ruborizándose aún más al oír las palabras del mayor, sobre todo la última frase, que le dejó un calorcito especial en el pecho y una sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Suspiró mientras los labios del editor recorrían lentamente su abdomen y su lengua se dedicaba a hacer círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Se estremeció cuando la mano en su entrepierna aumentó la presión.

– _Asahina_ – le llamó, aunque bien podría haberse confundido con otro de sus gemidos y jadeos. Aun así, el mayor pareció percibir la diferencia, pues dejó las atenciones en el vientre de su esclavo y le miró, sus ojos estaban un poco nublados, pero seguían siendo más centrados que los violetas. Isaka tragó saliva y alejó la vista, avergonzado–. No tienes por qué hacerlo, te aseguro que no importa...–cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio levemente antes de hablar– Si lo hago contigo, cualquier cosa es inolvidable para mí.

El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par ante la inesperada confesión del heredero, sólo para que su expresión de sorpresa fuera remplazada por una de ternura y deseo mezclados, estaba seguro de que un leve rubor estaría cubriendo sus pómulos.

–Isaka… – sonó sorprendido por un momento, antes de que su mirada se viera más centrada y segura que hace un momento –Tenía planeado hacer esto lentamente, torturándote, pero ahora mismo sólo deseo tomarte por completo, así que vete preparando– informó Kaoru, deslizando su mano libre por las estrechas caderas del de ojos violetas hasta llegar a su trasero. El aludido dio un ligero respingo cuando los dientes del seme comenzaron a hacer un camino descendente por su pubis, causando estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo del sorprendido joven.

Volvió a gemir cuando la lengua del mayor acarició el glande de su pene hinchado y a punto de reventar, causando que todo su ser se estremeciera y tuviera que curvar la columna ante el placer indómito que le recorría. Nunca había sentido algo como aquello, y por la maldita mueca de satisfacción que ponía Asahina cada vez que soltaba un gemido o se convulsionaba, él también lo sabía.

Su virginidad desde luego no le era un secreto a su amigo; y es que cualquiera lo hubiera imaginado. Isaka dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a la editorial, aun cuando todos los días buscara excusas para faltar a sus reuniones y a la misma jornada laboral. Era uno de los mejores detectores de talentos literarios de la historia, no podía distraerse de su trabajo, y aunque fuera lindo –muy lindo–, su carácter cambiante, sarcástico y holgazán para los demás le daba ese título de _Niño Rico y Mimado de Papá_ que todos odiaban… y claro, el infinitesimal detalle de que nunca le había interesado otra persona que no fuera su asistente.

En resumen, no tenía tiempo para relaciones, y el sexo sin amor no cabía en su escaso concepto de moralidad.

– _¡Ah!–_ otro gemido escapó de sus labios, seguido de una convulsión, cuando el castaño succionó su miembro con fiereza. Había notado la breve distracción de su amante, y eso le enfurecía, más cuando estaba dando todo de sí para complacerlo. _Oh,_ pero claro que lo iba a castigar.

El menor dejó caer su cabeza de costado y cerró los ojos, sintiendo unas cuantas lágrimas de placer tratar de escapar por las comisuras, humedeciendo sus pestañas en el proceso.

Volvió a gemir cuando el mayor dejó de succionar su miembro, sólo para separarse un poco y comenzar a deslizar su mano con firmeza por toda la extensión, presionando con fuerza, evitando que se corriera.

" _Esto es una tortura… y espero que no termine nunca"_ pensó Isaka, mientras la mano del mayor hacía maravillas en su pene. Dio un leve grito de sorpresa cuando el dedo pulgar de su mano se deslizó sobre la punta, haciendo que gotas de pre-seminal se deslizaran con ella.

La boca del castaño volvió a su entrepierna repentinamente, más caliente y húmeda que antes, mil veces más placentera y torturante. Gritó con fuerza, perdiendo un poco la voz al final, que pareció un sollozo. No sabía que fuera lo que hubiera hecho el editor, pero agradecía a dios que lo hiciera, aun cuando eso le garantizase la peor mortificación de la historia.

–Me vas a matar– confesó con cierto delirio el más joven, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la leve mordida que el mayor propinó en la punta de su miembro, sólo para volver a enterrar el rostro entre sus piernas.

Isaka sabía que llegados a ese punto Asahina no se distraería de su trabajo por nada del mundo, pero en verdad le sorprendía que extendiera aquella tortura por tanto tiempo.

Dejó de pensar coherentemente cuando las succiones de su miembro adquirieron un ritmo constante y fiero, hambriento, mientras la mano sobre su pene relajaba levemente su agarre. Ryuuichiro supo que sería cuestión de segundos, a lo mucho un minuto, para llegar al clímax.

Se convulsionó con fuerza mientras el mayor jalaba de su miembro y le devoraba, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás y abrir la boca ampliamente, soltando jadeos y gemidos ahogados y tratando de tomar aire a la vez. Sus piernas se abrazaron a la cabeza del castaño, mientras éste alejaba la mano de su miembro húmedo y palpitante y dibujaba un camino descendente por sus testículos y piel hasta llegar a la temblorosa piel de su esfínter, sobre el cual comenzó a dar lentos círculos, apenas presionando la carne y humedeciéndola con la mezcla de fluidos.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando una succión ruda y caliente le hizo estremecer con fuerza. Gimiendo el nombre del mayor, se corrió en su boca con fuerza, curvando su columna, sintiendo latigazos de electricidad que le recorrían desde la nuca y le obligaban a curvar los dedos de los pies.

Dejó el tembloroso cuerpo del de ojos violáceos sobre las sábanas, sin dejar de acariciar su ano lentamente. Admiró con deleite al menor, encontrándolo incluso más hermoso que cuando le ponía en aprietos con algún comentario indiscreto cuando eran niños –siempre había disfrutado de molestar al muchacho–. El sonrojo, la expresión de que se desvanecería de un momento al otro, las lagrimillas en los ojos acuosos e idos… todo estaba allí, pero bajo contextos completamente diferentes, claro.

–Isaka– le llamó, deslizando lentamente su mano libre por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su mejilla. Se inclinó sobre el agitado pecho y besó su boca lentamente, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca ajena. Sintió al esclavo tensarse al reconocer su propio sabor, pero pareció no importarle demasiado, puesto que continuó casi de inmediato.

– _Ngh–_ el gemido fue imposible de retener al sentir el primer dedo presionando contra su ser, hundiendo su primer falange.

Isaka se separó y le dedicó una mirada aterrorizada que resultó cómica al castaño.

–Estás estrecho.

–¡No digas esas cosas, infeliz!– exclamó, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole a los ojos, rojo como un tomate. Acto seguido soltó otro quejido por el dedo que acababa de girar en su interior.

–Cuida tus palabras– su voz amenazante recorrió el aire con cierto toque de burla que Isaka no pudo ignorar y le obligó a presionar los dientes fuertemente para no volver a insultarlo…

" _Este maldito… no le importa si le insulto, lo que quiere es avergonzarme"_ una sonrisilla se extendió por sus labios _"Bien, no tengo porque complacerle"._

–Te insultare todo lo que me dé la gana ¿Entiendes? No eres más que otro empleado– su voz sonó contundente a pesar de haber sido un susurro. Se aplaudió mentalmente al sentir el dedo detenerse en su interior.

La sorpresa se extendió por las facciones de Asahina por un momento, antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Esa mirada era intensa, calculadora y hambrienta, e Isaka tembló de pies a cabezas por dos motivos completamente distintos a la vez.

Kaoru se inclinó sobre él, que se había erguido ligeramente, sólo para deslizar su lengua lentamente por los labios de su superior. Ryuuichiro gimió levemente al sentir el índice del mayor volver a embestirlo lentamente.

–No trates de provocarme, Isaka, no sabes nada de esto– susurró sobre sus labios, antes de bajar lentamente por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, exhalando sobre la húmeda piel, haciéndole erizarse con cada toque–. No vas a soportarlo.

Una mordida en su cuello fue suficiente para que su termómetro de excitación llegue a su límite nuevamente. Si Asahina quería calmarlo, en verdad que su cuerpo tenía otros planes.

–No soy un niño– rezongó, moviendo las caderas con lentitud, deseando enterrar aquel largo dedo en su sensible interior. Podía sentir cada nervio cosquillear ansioso ante el roce de la áspera piel.

–Pero aun así, hay muchas cosas que no sabes– dijo, e Isaka estaba a punto de volver a replicar. Pero algo falló, y un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios al sentir como un segundo trataba de abrirse paso en su interior, estirando su piel con lentitud, causando que un ardor irritante se apoderara del lugar, gimoteó, pidiendo que lo dejara –¿Ves? Si te tomo ahora te dolerá… No seas caprichoso y déjame darte placer.

Isaka suspiró aliviado al sentir el segundo dedo retirarse y como el índice comenzaba nuevamente a acariciarlo, distrayéndole del dolor y remplazándolo con aquel placer enloquecedor. Comenzó a girar lentamente en su interior, dilatándolo. Un gimoteo de placer escapó de sus labios al sentir como los labios de Asahina daban pequeñas succiones en la piel de su cuello y hombros. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas.

–Eso es, relájate– susurró, sacando su dedo –sonrió al oír el quejido que soltó el otro ante la pérdida–, sólo para comenzar a adentrar dos dedos en su interior. Se relamió los labios al ver al menor tensarse y arquearse sobre la cama, con los ojos aguados y suaves pero profundos gemidos brotando de sus labios igualmente entreabiertos.

– _Kaoru–_ jadeó, y el aludido pensó que nunca le había sonado tan bien su nombre. Inconscientemente, hundió sus dedos hasta donde pudo en aquel cálido interior, sintiendo como la carne se contraía a su alrededor – _¡Ah!_

No supo si ese gemido había sido de placer o de dolor, pero el motivo parecía serle indiferente a su esclavo, ya que alzó las caderas cuando trató de retirar sus dedos, para nada dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Luego de unos segundos, el movimiento se había acompasado, haciendo que las caderas del menor se elevaran cada vez que los dedos del asistente se hundían en su interior.

–N-No puedo más, Asahina– apenas pudo pronunciar, mordiendo con fuerza del hombro del aludido, que comenzó a hacer tijeras, haciendo que el de ojos violetas perdiera el ritmo y gimiera agudo.

–Aguarda un poco– murmuró, bajando lentamente por el pecho del hombre, dejando húmedas sendas con su lengua. Se recreó en sus pezones, causando un estremecimiento, mientras un tercer dedo se enterraba en su ser.

Sus dientes se enterraron en su propio labio. Aquellos roces, aquella sensación de estar lleno y vacío a la vez, la necesidad en su hinchado miembro. Todo era tan nuevo y torturador, lo enloquecía.

Forcejeó contra el obi nuevamente, notando que el nudo se había aflojado en algún momento de la noche. Con algo de fuerza, jaló su mano, y sonrió triunfal cuando ésta se liberó del agarre.

Su mano libre se disparó hacía su miembro, dispuesto a calmar aquel ardor que le envolvía por los medios que fueran necesarios. Gimió con fuerza cuando sus dedos envolvieron la palpitante carne, frotándose de forma atropellada. Aunque no pudo hacer mucho, ya que pronto otra mano, más grande, atrapó la suya y la apartó, entrelazando sus dedos.

–¡No!– su voz sonó ronca, lo cual odió, y tragó saliva de forma imperceptible antes de continuar–. Por favor, Kaoru, ya no puedo aguantarlo. Te necesito– confesó, apartando la vista, avergonzado.

Las cejas del mayor se arquearon por la sorpresa, justo antes de que un brillo de ternura mezclada con lujuria se apoderara de sus ojos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, posó sus labios sobre los suyos, que le succionaron con suavidad.

–Está bien– susurró, poniéndose de pie. Por un instante se sintió invadido por el frío de la habitación, y nunca le resultó tan seductor volver a los brazos de aquel hombre que le veía desde la cama con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas y mirada entre sumisa y avergonzada.

Sonrió divertido al verlo alejar la mirada cuando se sacó la camiseta. Isaka era algo tan cambiante, tan curioso; estaba seguro de que en unos minutos se volvería la completa antítesis de la persona que ahora mismo demostraba ser.

–¿Avergonzado?– preguntó, sólo por el gusto de verlo aun más ruborizado.

Él le dedicó una mirada asesina, sus ojos brillaban como dos amatistas rodeadas de un fuerte carmín. Era algo tan exótico y hermoso, que por un segundo le erró al cierre de su pantalón.

–Eres un bastardo ¿Lo sabías?– gruñó, sintiendo un revuelo de mariposas aun mayor en su estómago al ver la sonrisa enternecida y divertida que le dio el mayor.

–Te has encargado de informármelo detalladamente a lo largo de los años, cariño– se burló, antes de llevar nuevamente sus manos a sus pantalones, esta vez sin tropiezos, disfrutando de la forma en que el rostro del otro se desfiguraba en una mueca de sorpresa y éste se volteaba rápidamente, enterrando su ardiente y avergonzado rostro en las almohadas. Soltó un pequeño gemido de pena, y Asahina no pudo evitar soltar una risita– ¿Esa posición es un ofrecimiento?

–¡Cállate maldito!– exclamó, aunque el sonido salió amortiguado por la almohada.

Asahina se pensó el recurrir a los roles que habían estado implementado toda la noche, pero consideró que no podía ser tan brusco con alguien en la que sería su primera vez, mucho menos considerando que ese alguien era Isaka.

Se bajó el pantalón lentamente, asegurándose de que el otro oyera a la perfección el tintinear de la hebilla de su cinturón. La forma en que se estremeció le hizo saber que su lentitud le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Y Asahina no se equivocaba en lo más mínimo, ese sonido sólo conseguía que Isaka fuera cada segundo más consiente de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Iba a darle su virginidad a Asahina y, aunque nunca había siquiera pensado en entregársela a alguien más desde que tuvo su despertar sexual, una poderosa sensación de nerviosismo, terror y algo muy similar a un ataque cardíaco se estaban apoderando de él con una rapidez vertiginosa.

Sabía que era una tontería, él amaba a Kaoru y éste lo amaba a él, pero... aun así...

Soltó un vergonzoso gritito de sorpresa y pánico al sentir como el colchón se hundía ante el peso de otro cuerpo, pero no separó el rostro de la almohada ni siquiera cuando una cálida mano se deslizó suavemente por su espalda y se posó en la curva de su casi femenina cintura.

–No voy a tomarte en esta posición, Ryuuichiro– susurró el mayor en su oído, provocando que nuevamente todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y toda su piel se erizara.

Se ruborizó con fuerza, deseando poder llevar sus manos hasta su rostro y ocultarlo aún más. Sin embargo, dejó sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, demasiado nervioso como para hacer cualquier movimiento.

Un cálido beso cayó sobre su nuca con suavidad, haciéndole suspirar, al tiempo que las cálidas manos del mayor se posaban sobre sus hombros, donde la bata dejaba una generosa porción del piel al descubierto.

–¿Puedo...?– dejó la pregunta en el aire, claramente pidiendo permiso para bajar su bata. Por un segundo le inhibió la idea de dejar al descubierto su poco atractivo cuerpo ante Asahina; si bien millones de veces ya había visto su cuerpo semi desnudo luego de una ducha, cuando deseaba provocarlo, o esta misma noche, cuando había visto más de él en una hora o dos de lo que en más de veintidós años que llevaban conociéndose; las situaciones eran completamente diferentes, en contextos incomparables.

Respiró hondo, reprochándose su infantilismo, antes de asentir y mirar de reojo al mayor. Éste, que tenía la vista clavada en su rostro, le dedicó una suave sonrisa, antes de volver a depositar un suave beso en su nuca.

La bata fue bajando lentamente por la piel de su espalda, acompañada por intensos besos sobre cada pedacito de piel que dejaba al descubierto. Isaka se estremeció al tener ambas sensaciones sobre su excesivamente sensible piel, deseando poder sentir más, aunque aún no se deshacía del todo de esa sensación de nerviosismo que inundaba su ser.

Asahina, por otro lado, se entretenía en disfrutar de la suave y cálida piel del menor. Desprendía un suave aroma a jabón de menta que, combinado con el aroma natural del heredero, quedaba muy apetecible para él.

Deslizó la lengua lentamente por la piel de su zona lumbar, antes de enterrar sus dientes en la suave carne. Isaka soltó una exclamación que le hizo sonreír de forma burlona, y terminó de quitarle la bata antes de subir hasta su nuca nuevamente. Dejó otra suave mordida allí también, y la bata voló a algún rincón sin importancia en la habitación.

Dejó su mano derecha vagar por la cálida piel del menor, sintiéndolo tenso, y se preguntó en que estaría pensando particularmente. Bajó su rostro hasta su nuca y dio una suave lamida sobre la zona que había mordido. Isaka no reaccionó.

–¿Sucede algo?– preguntó finalmente, descansando su peso sobre un brazo, utilizando la mano del otro para apartar el espeso y castaño cabello del rostro de su superior. Pudo ver una mejilla fuertemente enrojecida, antes de que él volviera a apartar la mirada.

Asahina frunció el ceño, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas la palpitante erección que rogaba atención bajo el bóxer negro que llevaba puesto.

Tomó un hombro del de ojos violáceos, con la intención de girarlo en su dirección, pero él lo interrumpió justo cuando iba a ser un poco más brusco de lo necesario.

–No es sólo una calentura para mi, Kaoru– murmuró, sonando casi ininteligible al ser sus palabras amortiguadas por la almohada y la lluvia, que caía a baldazos del cielo, con relámpagos y truenos incluidos.

Sin embargo, el editor le oyó perfectamente, y también comprendió a qué se refería. Aún sorprendido como estaba, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con fuerza y dar un exasperado gruñido.

–¿Es que acaso eres idiota?– gruñó, tomando con fuerza a Isaka de sus costados y girándolo de un sólo movimiento, colocándose sobre él. Éste lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y su rostro rojo como un tomate, aunque apenas reparó en ello cuando, literalmente, se lanzó a sus labios y comenzó a comerle la boca.

Isaka jadeó, demasiado sorprendido como para atinar siquiera a alejarlo. Aunque una mordida furiosa en su labio inferior le hizo reaccionar y, de un empujón, logró apartar al mayor unos centímetros, el tiempo suficiente para recuperar un poco de oxígeno.

–¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!– exclamó, cubriéndose la enrojecida boca– ¿Es que no me escuchaste?

–Lo hice, claro que lo hice– soltó, no gritando, pero de forma contundente en el silencio de la habitación, o así le pareció a Isaka al ver esos cálidos y normalmente aburridos ojos literalmente ardiendo en rabia y deseo, mientras su dueño hundía una rodilla entre sus piernas y presionaba contra su trasero- Y agradece a dios que no te la estoy metiendo como un salvaje sólo para castigarte por idiota, Ryuuichiro.

Dio un respingo al sentir esa rodilla enterrarse más entre sus piernas e, irremediablemente, se vio obligado a abrirlas, recibiendo a un molesto Kaoru entre ellas. Él apoyó todo su peso en sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltarle la buena lista de insultos que tenía guardada para él, cuando el editor habló y le dejo con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

–¿Acaso no te he dicho ya que te amo, tonto?– preguntó, recostando su pelvis aún cubierta sobre los muslos desnudos y cálidos del otro. Entrecerró los ojos levemente, un poco molesto todavía por la forma en que el otro dudaba de sus sentimientos–. Si sabes que te amo, ¿Por qué me temes? No pienso lastimarte, ni hoy ni nunca– dio una media sonrisa, más calmado, colocando una de sus manos sobre la ardiente y rojiza mejilla del menor–. Y tampoco permitiría que nadie lo haga.

Isaka dio un respingo nuevamente, asombrado por las palabras del mayor, antes de que un vergonzoso puchero se apoderara de sus labios. Asahina lo amaba, y él le correspondía, no había dudas de eso. Un profundo alivió le embargó al oírle decir eso, a la vez que el nudo en su garganta se hacía mayor y más difícil de tragar. Su corazón arrancó a latir desbocado, y no tuvo más remedió que taparse la boca con ambas manos para ahogar un jadeo, al tiempo que la visión de Asahina se hacía más y más borrosa para él.

…

 _¿Borrosa?_ _…_

…

 _¡Borrosa!_

–Tienes que estar jodiendo– soltó, cubriéndose el rostro completamente con ambas manos, sintiendo como la humedad y el calor se esparcían por ellas.

Dios santo, de verdad estaba llorando frente a Asahina.

–¿Me podrías hacer el favor de matarme?– preguntó, con la vista clavada en otra dirección, a la vez que una risa avergonzada se escapaba de sus labios, haciendo más embarazoso el momento.

Estaba a punto de soltar otro tonto comentario, cuando dos grandes y cálidas manos tomaron las suyas y las apartaron rápidamente de su rostro. Le dedicó una mirada extrañada al moreno, sólo para ser invadido por un par de labios cálidos, decididos y hambrientos, que le hicieron estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Asahina guió las manos ajenas hasta su cabeza, donde enredó sus dedos en el espeso y sedoso cabello del editor. Él, por otro lado, llevó las suyas a su espalda baja y a la nuca del otro, empujándolo más en su dirección, buscando profundizar el beso.

Enterró su lengua con facilidad en la boca del menor, oyéndolo gemir de deseo y sorpresa ante su entusiasmo. Pero no podía evitarlo, nunca nada le había hecho perder antes el control como lo hacía ese tonto debajo de él. No era un hombre conocido por su fogosidad o pasión al hacer las cosas, sólo lograba mostrar esa faceta de sí mismo junto a Isaka, pero ni siquiera él había sido testigo antes de cuanto podía hacer si se lo hacía cruzar el límite.

Las lágrimas del heredero. Saberse el único que alguna vez se pudo considerar dueño de sus lágrimas, de sus rubores y de su vergüenza, bueno, no era poco decir, y él lo sabía, ambos lo sabían.

Que Isaka perdiera el control de su persona sólo ante él era otra forma de ver cuan importante era para el heredero. Cuanta confianza depositaba en él.

Saliva escapaba de ambas bocas, mezclada, mientras sonidos húmedos, graves gemidos y desfallecidos suspiros se hacían presentes en la habitación, causando que la temperatura de ambos aumentara varios grados más.

–Eres tan provocador– murmuró con voz ronca, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, antes de volver a darle un beso en los labios–, tan enfermizamente seductor.

Las palabras de Asahina, aunque fueran un susurro, sonaban contundentes en el silencio de la habitación, causando que el menor se estremeciera y avergonzara más por ellas.

–Cá-Cállate– jadeó, deseando poder tener la fuerza mental y física como para poder amordazarlo con el obi que aún colgaba en su mano y poder tenerlo dentro de él de una vez. Ese beso le había recordado a su cuerpo cuan necesitado estaba.

El mayor rió, alejándose del menor y observándolo desde la altura. Sus ojos violetas aún soltaban unas cuantas lágrimas que se le antojaban la mar de tiernas, a la vez que su mirada, mucho más brillante y hambrienta de lo que se imaginó, permanecía clavada en él con cierto toque de cariño que casi le hace derretirse. Dos gruesos hilos de saliva caían de las comisuras del hombre, y se encargó de recogerlos suavemente de su rostro. El menor frunció el ceño, extrañado, al verlo empapar sus dedos en la viscosa sustancia.

–¿Qué haces?– preguntó cuando la mano desapareció de su campo de visión, sin deseos de seguirla.

–Nada importante– murmuró, con una sonrisa que no se le dio buena espina.

–En serio, Kaoru, ¿Qué est-? _¡Ah!_

Se sujetó con fuerza del antebrazo de Asahina y las sábanas al sentir como dos dedos se hundían en él de un solo movimiento, frotando la piel por dentro, calientes y gruesos.

– _Ah-Asahina ¡Ah!–_ gimió, sintiendo ambos dedos hundirse en suaves movimientos, sin mayor resistencia ya que una leve presión de su carne. No podía decir que se sentía normal, aún era algo raro para él, pero dentro de lo raro que era, también le encantaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que otro dedo se iba uniendo lentamente, cosquilleando en su interior. Él alzó la cadera para acobijarlo.

–En verdad eres lo más provocador que hay en este mundo, Ryuuichiro– la voz ronca del editor le hizo abrir los ojos, apenas un poco, para dedicarle una mirada molesta, sin detener su movimiento.

–N-No digas estupideces – jadeó con voz temblorosa, mientras luchaba por mantener una respiración correcta.

El mayor rió entre dientes, antes de besar su cuello con gula. Isaka suspiró de placer, sólo para soltar un gemido al sentirlo morder el lóbulo de su oído.

–No estoy diciendo ninguna estupidez, Isaka– susurró, mientras expandía suavemente sus dedos dentro del otro, que gimió con agudeza–. Nadie es tan provocador como tu. Nadie más que tu se pasea semi desnudo frente a un hombre soltero y deseoso con el único propósito de que éste pierda la paciencia y termine por hacerle el amor en el primer rincón a solas que encuentre. Nadie más puede dar esas miradas cuando lloriquea por quedarse todo un día en cama para no ir al trabajo, y te ruega porque lo seques, sólo tu eres tan provocador como para ofrecerme tu cuerpo tantas veces, tanto tiempo, sin el menor decoro y sin siquiera saber que lo estás haciendo.

El heredero le dedicó una mirada avergonzada, ahora completamente quieto pero con las caderas aún en alto y con los traviesos dedos removiéndose en su interior.

–Y-Yo nunca...

–Si lo hiciste– le cortó, succionando suavemente su labio inferior con una mirada socarrona –. Tendría que haber estado ciego para no verlo.

El otro se ruborizó con fuerza. Con toda la indiferencia que mostraba Asahina hacia él, realmente había creído que no sabía como seducir a un hombre, como atraerlo, que, realmente, el otro no sentía la menor atracción hacia él, por ser hombre también o cualquier motivo distinto. Noches enteras había llorado de desesperación, ¿Para ahora enterarse que el desgraciado de Asahina no quería tocarlo sólo por decoro o alguna otra idiotez que la sociedad le ponía en la cabeza a los imbéciles como él?

Pues a la mierda.

–Bueno, idiota, tal vez no te estés dando cuenta, pero hay alguien con verdadera necesidad de un revolcón esta noche, y es por _tu_ culpa– gruño, molesto, ante la mirada sorprendida de Asahina, que había cesado en sus movimientos–. Así que cumple con tus deberes, o hazte a un lado para que pueda buscar a cualquier otro tonto en la editorial que me pueda dar duro contra el... ¡AH!

No supo con exactitud en que momento Asahina sacó sus dedos de su interior, ni cuando, literalmente, rasgó sus propios calzoncillos y dejó libre su erección. Lo único que sabía es que el muy maldito había empujado con fuerza sus caderas contra la cama y se había enterrado de un sólo movimiento entre sus piernas.

Y, maldita sea, el hijo de puta era grande.

–¿Qué decías de irte con otro tonto de la editorial?– gruñó en su oído, dándole unas rápidas lamidas, antes de empujarse un poco más en su interior y suspirar de placer.

Isaka, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y dolor, apenas pudo soltar un sollozo aturugado en su garganta y sentir como nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus sienes.

–N-No te muevas– jadeó, con la voz en un hilo penoso. Asahina rió suavemente, antes de volver a empujar levemente.

–¿Cómo?– preguntó, maquiavélico, gruñendo al sentir como el otro se apretaba a su alrededor.

Isaka lloriqueó de forma patética.

–N-No te muevas, p-por favor- rogó, avergonzado, mientras sentía aquel duro y notorio trozo de carne palpitar en su adolorido interior, deseoso.

Asahina pareció pensárselo unos segundos, con la mirada fija en el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado del menor.

Al cabo de un momento, asintió, para alivió del otro, que apenas comenzaba a aceptar al intruso en su cuerpo.

Llevó una mano a su suave y húmeda mejilla, sintiéndole estremecerse.

–Eres hermoso–susurró, engatusado en esos ojos asombrosos y tan dulces.

El otro sonrió, aún un poco avergonzado.

–Y luego tienes cara para llamarme a mi bipolar.

–¿Quieres que me mueva?– preguntó, malicioso, ante lo que el rostro del otro perdió color de inmediato.

–¡No!– exclamó, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. El mayor se echó a reír entre dientes, antes de bajar su rostro y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

–Tonto– susurró, bajando hasta su boca y uniendo sus labios con suavidad. Sonrió dentro del beso cuando los dedos del menor se enterraron en su hombro y cabellos, tan cálidos contra él, dándole un abrazo demasiado tierno por parte del heredero.

Isaka suspiró contra sus labios suavemente, abriéndolos para él, que aprovechó a adentrar su lengua en su boca. Buscó a su compañera con suaves toques, antes de que el propio Isaka cediera al toque y prácticamente le atacara. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando mordió su lengua con algo más de fuerza de lo necesaria, sólo para dar suaves lamidas contra la zona afectada después.

Gruñendo gravemente, Asahina se enterró con fuerza en el interior del menor, sintiendo como éste temblaba entre sus brazos y soltaba un agudo gemido. Él mismo tuvo que jadear ante la fuerza con la que las paredes internas del de ojos violetas se apretaban a su alrededor.

– _K-Kaoru_ – gimió, sintiendo esa firmeza en su interior, forzando a su carne a abrirse para él. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas, y sinceramente dudaba que pararan en algún momento.

Se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y alzó su cadera con fuerza, sintiendo su erección enterrarse nuevamente en él, con un infinitesimal dolor en comparación con el placer que le produjo. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al oír el ronco gruñido de placer que Asahina emitió junto a su oído. Ignorando el suyo propio.

–Vas a matarme– le sintió jadear, antes de que su boca comenzara a succionar la sensible piel debajo de su oído, haciendo que gimoteara suavemente.

–Te lo mereces por maldito– jadeó, acariciando su cabello lentamente, con cariño, mientras el moreno volvía a enterrarse en él, esta vez de forma mucho más delicada.

–No me tientes– susurró, hablando sobre su piel con un tono divertido. Isaka esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras bajaba su otra mano desde la nuca comenzando a acariciar la zona donde ésta se unía con su hombro. Isaka se estremeció con fuerza y jadeó suavemente; se arrepintió de haberle dicho alguna vez al menor cuanto disfrutaba de que le hiciera masajes en el cuello.

–¿No es obvio ya cuanto quiero tentarte?– preguntó, mientras se dedicaba a recorrer con delicadeza y algo de firmeza el cuello del editor, sintiendo como su respiración se tornaba pesada sobre su piel y como, con cada estremecimiento, el grueso miembro se agitaba en su interior.

–Demasiado– gruñó, antes de, en un movimiento rápido, se enterrara con fuerza en su interior, sintiendo la carne a su alrededor darle paso y oprimir a la vez. Isaka soltó un gemido ronco en el que sólo pudo percibir placer, animándole a repetir la acción –. Y creo que es demasiado obvio también el hecho de que me tienes a tus pies.

Isaka jadeó y se estremeció al sentir como aquella firmeza se retiraba lentamente de su interior, sólo para volver a enterrarse en él con fuerza, profundo y caliente. Estirándolo de una forma tan placentera que ni siquiera pudo percibir el dolor que supuestamente acompañaría el estirón.

– _Kaoru._

-Te amo- murmuró con voz ronca, mordiendo su labio inferior, antes de bajar a su largo cuello y morder nuevamente allí. Isaka gimió con fuerza y jaló inconscientemente de su cabello. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Asahina se dedicó a recorrer con suaves besos su temblorosa barbilla, sintiendo el cuerpo del menor tensarse ante las embestidas, presionando a su alrededor de una forma desquiciante, obligándole a ahogar gemidos y soltar gruñidos a cada instante.

Las embestidas tomaron movimientos pausados y cuidadosos, dejando que el menor se acostumbrara al ritmo, a la sensación de ser llenado y la fricción del miembro hinchado y palpitante contra sus paredes internas. Isaka se estremecía de placer ante cada movimiento, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse por las oleadas de sensaciones que le recorrían. Se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas cuando el miembro del mayor dio una embestida un poco más brusca que las anteriores, y su espalda hizo un notorio arco para volver a recibir una de la misma intensidad. Claro que sólo hizo falta un gemido desfallecido del menor y una fuerte presión para que Asahina perdiera completamente el control.

– _¡A-Asahina!–_ el gemido retumbó en toda la habitación, y posiblemente en toda la casa, cuando el mayor subió la intensidad de las embestidas, enterrándose con profundidad en cada una.

Gruñó, enloquecido de placer, al sentir las cálidas y húmedas paredes presionar con fuerza su miembro, enviando una desconcertante corriente eléctrica por su columna, que se encargó de poner al límite todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y erizar su piel. Isaka era tan jodidamente estrecho, tan suave e inocente, a la vez que hacía todo para enloquecerlo.

Ya no aguantaba, ya no conseguía reprimirse, sólo quería oírlo gemir su nombre una y otra vez, toda la noche. Quería sentirlo vulnerable y a la vez libre entre sus brazos. Quería que esos ojos llorosos lo miraran llenos de placer y deseo... y por su puesto, como buen editor de Marukawa, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza, reprimiendo los gemidos de placer que querían escapar de ellos, al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a los húmedos muslos del menor y, con un firme pero delicado movimiento, los separaba más aun. Isaka le miró sorprendido antes de que se hundiera con fuerza en su interior y todo su ser se estremeciera mientras soltaba un agudo gemido de placer.

Llevó una de sus manos a la almohada sobre la que descansaba su cabeza; ciertamente dudaba que algún pedazo de tela sobre esa cama sobreviviera a la fuerza con que sus manos se enredaban en ellas. Aunque poco le importaban los daños colaterales a sus actividades en esos momentos; de hecho, de lo único que era plenamente consciente era de la profundidad que las embestidas alcanzaban en su interior, tan adentro que no estaba seguro de donde terminaba Asahina y empezaba él.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y arqueó su espalda con fuerza al tiempo que gemía otra vez su nombre, no muy seguro de poder decir otra palabra ya, cuando una mano áspera, grande y cálida rodeó su palpitante miembro y comenzó a bombearlo con fuerza, a la misma velocidad de las embestidas.

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, colocó ambas plantas de los pies sobre la cama y alzó su cadera, recibiendo cada embestida con gemidos y cálidos estremecimientos de placer que enloquecían al mayor. Había llevado ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, ambas manos aferradas al antebrazo de la contraria, y él sólo dejaba ir su cabeza de un lado al otro, delirante. Mientras, el mayor seguía hundiéndose hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, inclemente, al tiempo que lo masturbaba con fuerza, llevándolo al límite entre el dolor y el placer.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

Otra embestida, otro gemido.

–Estás t-tan profundo…– gimió, abriendo más sus piernas, deleitándose con el ruido de sus cuerpos al chocar, acompañado del sonido húmedo que producía su miembro cada vez que se hundía en su entrada. De sólo pensar en ello, tuvo que soltar un gemido ahogado.

Asahina sonrió, maquiavélico, mientras aumentaba la intensidad de las embestidas, duras, fuertes, asegurándose de llevar al límite al menor, que sólo era ya una masa jadeante y temblorosa entre sus manos.

–Puedo estarlo más, te lo aseguro– susurró, divertido, antes de acercarse al menor y tomarlo con fuerza de la cadera, para luego girarse. Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como el ancho y duro miembro del mayor se deslizaba aún más profundo, soltando un agudo gemido sobre la piel del otro. Alzó la mirada, nublada de placer y lágrimas, hasta el rostro del mayor, que le sonreía divertido y algo arrogante. Isaka estaba recostado sobre su pecho, algo débil por culpa de la intensidad anterior de parte del editor. Aunque no por ello se podía decir que estaba cansado, mucho menos al sentir como el otro continuaba moviendo sus caderas con firmeza, yendo y viniendo en su interior, haciéndole estremecer apenas fue consciente del movimiento.

–No estarás pensando en dormir aún ¿Verdad?– preguntó Asahina, burlón, mientras bajaba su rostro al del menor y mordía suavemente su labio inferior. Éste sólo sonrió, igual de juguetón, antes de devolverle el beso fugazmente y erguirse sobre el erecto miembro que lo estaba empalando.

Isaka se tensó en ese momento al sentir como el duro miembro se enterraba en su interior, más profundo aún que segundos antes, obligándole a estremecerse con fuerza y arquear el cuerpo hacia atrás.

Kaoru se mordió el labio al sentir como el cálido interior se dilataba y estrechaba a su alrededor, regalándole un delicioso masaje a su falo, casi tan delicioso como la vista frente a él. Había quedado recostado sobre el respaldo, lo que le daba una cómoda posición y espléndida visión del cuerpo pálido y fino frente a él. Ese rostro de mejillas arreboladas y ojos de fantasía que lo volvían loco. Ese sedoso cabello que se pegaba a un rostro avergonzado al, por su mirada, darse cuenta de cuan expuesto se veía en esa posición. Sólo pudo sonreír entre divertido y enternecido, antes de alzar levemente las caderas y borrar la escasa timidez que había logrado colarse por los ojos del menor.

Llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente por su miembro, sin perder detalle de como sus piernas, de rodillas, se separaban hasta lo impensable para aceptarlo en su interior.

–Buen muchacho– le felicitó, divertido, cuando el menor comenzó a llevar por si mismo el ritmo, y no uno delicado, sino uno duro, sucio, que le obligaba a gemir con fuerza y a agitarse sobre su cuerpo. Se sujetó de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

–C-Cállate– gruñó, mirándole con los ojos entreabiertos, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir de forma ahogada su nombre.

Él sólo rió, antes de inclinarse hacía adelante y ahogar sus propios gemidos de placer contra la blanca piel de su cuello, dejando una que otra mordida estratégica por aquí y por allá. Lo suficientemente notorias como para que, mañana, todos en la editorial quisieran saber que era lo que le había sucedido.

Un pequeño recordatorio de que ya tenía dueño.

–D-Diablos– le oyó jadear, y sintió como se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo fuerte que llevaba. Sonrió, enternecido, antes de aguantar su peso con sus codos y elevarse él mismo, en una estocada seca. Oyó gemir al hombre sobre él y como sus movimientos se paralizaron por un segundo, esperando otro movimiento de su parte. Volvió a dar otra embestida, más lenta, y otra, y otra. Las manos de Isaka sobre sus hombros temblaron y sus dedos se hundieron con fuerza en su piel a la vez que un ahogado gemido escapaba de sus labios.

–Así– murmuró, ganando así la atención del menor, que bajó la mirada, ruborizado, hasta el rostro del editor. Éste le sonrió suavemente, sin detener sus movimientos –. No me mal interpretes, me encanta que vayas rápido– Isaka soltó un jadeo sorprendido al sentir una dura embestida contra su interior, y se removió sobre él, acogiéndolo –, pero no es lo mejor en esta posición, mucho menos si es la primera vez que lo haces. Sólo gastas energía y no lo disfrutas ni la mitad de lo que deberías –el rostro del menor se ruborizó aun más, avergonzado, y Asahina sólo pudo sonreír con dulzura y guiñarle el ojo –. Aunque tu iniciativa es digna de admirar.

Isaka frunció el ceño, molesto al notar que, obviamente, aquella no era la primera vez que Asahina hacía aquello. Por un momento, se planteó el preguntarle con quien había tenido relaciones por primera vez mientras él se dedicaba a ser el vivo reflejo de una monjita puritana.

Aunque eso quedó en segundo plano al sentir como el mayor se enterraba en él con otra de esas fuertes embestidas.

–Mejor cállate y fóllame de una vez– gruñó, molesto y demandante de una forma en que, no imaginaba cuanto, enloquecía al hombre debajo de él.

Éste le miró sorprendido ante el comentario casi molesto del menor, pero excitado ante su tono de _"jefé"._

Sonrió, antes de inclinar su rostro hacia el otro, ardiente y con un puchero que se le antojaba la mar de adorable, y dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios. El enojo en los ojos violetas debería ser algo desconcertante, pero de hecho le estaban dando una idea de lo que estaba molestando tanto al menor.

No pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente mientras un ligero sentimiento de orgullo se colaba en su pecho ante los celos del menor.

–Caprichoso– susurró, antes de volver a darle un suave beso, deslizando sus labios con cuidado sobre los ajenos y sintiendo como éstos correspondían con cierto recelo.

Recelo que se fue al demonio apenas volvió a embestirlo y ambas manos en sus hombros se aferraron con fuerza a él. El menor mordió su labio suavemente y deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca mientras él se encargaba de llevar las embestidas, lento pero firme, disfrutando de la creciente presión a su alrededor y los ahogados gemidos.

Se retorcía de placer cada vez que ese miembro se enterraba en él con firmeza y lentitud, estimulando sus nervios y haciéndolo tensarse sobre Asahina, que apenas y podía ahogar los gemidos, que brotaban en forma de masculinos gruñidos desde su cuello.

Él también comenzó a moverse con el ritmo que había impuesto Kaoru, enterrando su rostro en el ancho y masculino cuello de éste, soltando suaves gemidos y besando la piel de la hondonada debajo de su oído.

Su carne se abría paso para él cuando entraba y se cerraba a su alrededor cuando salía, como si no quisiera dejarlo marchar, y es que en realidad no quería hacerlo. Isaka se sentía tan lleno, tan cálido cuando Asahina llegaba hasta el fondo, la sensación le encantaba y le enloquecía a la vez. El mayor, tan odioso como era, también lo había notado, y la divertida sonrisa que estaba esbozando se lo hacía saber.

–¿Te gusta?– preguntó, divertido, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta el redondeado trasero del menor y acunaba una de sus nalgas entre sus dedos, presionando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el de ojos violetas lo notara.

Se estremeció cuando esa mano se deslizó lentamente por su piel, colándose por la línea entre sus piernas con descaro, hasta llegar al punto donde sus cuerpos se unían con movimientos duros y delicados a la vez. Gimió inconscientemente cuando uno de sus dedos delineó su sensible entrada, haciéndole estremecer, antes de ejercer una pequeña presión sobre ella.

Volvió a estremecerse y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho marcado del mayor, irguiéndose lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos pardos que le miraban entre divertidos, excitados y deseosos.

Tragó saliva, tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada. Lo cuál era realmente difícil; hubiera preferido comérselo con los ojos.

–S-Saca tu mano, idiota– gruño, avergonzado, sólo para sentir como su miembro volvía a enterrarse en su interior con fuerza, mientras dos dedos ejercían presión sobre él, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Soltó un agudo gemido y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sus mejillas ardían como si hubiera dos brasas sobre ellas, y estaba seguro de que así se veían también.

–¿Idiota?– repitió, mientras ambos dedos se deslizaban de un sólo movimiento en su interior y le abrían lentamente, causando que un gemido agudo brotara de su pecho. Jadeó mientras otra ruda embestida se colaba en su interior – Este idiota te va a hacer gemir hasta que salga el sol si le vuelves a insultar ¿Entendido?

Isaka gimió, sintiendo como el ritmo de las embestidas comenzaba a adquirir una velocidad más notoria, brusca y endemoniadamente satisfactoria.

Se tensó al sentir como la mano que estaba en su entrada voló hacia su miembro, apretándole con fuerza y comenzando a masturbarlo con firmeza, pero sin llegar a ser rudo.

Le sintió gemir roncamente y empujarse con mayor fuerza dentro de él, más rápido, ante la forma en que su interior lo estaba apretando. Cada embestida hacía que la cabeza de su miembro chocara contra sus paredes internas, despertando un cosquilleo desconocido, que recorría su cuerpo con fuerza, obligándole a arquearse sobre su miembro.

Estaba tenso, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos entreabiertos, por los cuales las lágrimas de placer no paraban de caer. El ritmo constante y brusco del mayor le obligaba a soltar gemidos entrecortados y a dar brincos involuntarios cuando su cadera se hundía entre sus piernas con fuerza, cada vez más profundo.

Sintió como Asahina tomaba sus caderas con ambas manos y le obligaba a sentarse con fuerza sobre él, aceptándole por completo en su interior.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó salir un fuerte y ronco grito de placer al sentir como la punta de su miembro golpeó de lleno un punto en su interior, causando que su piel se erizara y miles de pequeños orgasmos le recorrieran. Por un segundo, sus ojos se nublaron por completo y sólo pudo ser consciente de la forma en que su cuerpo se derretía entre las manos del mayor, antes de que un ronco gruñido se colara hasta sus oídos y éste lo atrajera hacia él con fiereza, tomándole de la nuca, para devorar su boca con voracidad.

Gruñó dentro del beso cuando las paredes internas de Isaka volvieron a presionarlo en su interior con fuerza, obligándole a enterrarse más aún en él, sintiendo como sus uñas arañaban la piel de sus hombros y pecho ante el placer. Unas cálidas gotas de pre-seminal se deslizaron sobre sus dedos mientras presionaba con fuerza el duro miembro del esclavo, que, irónicamente, parecía más libre que nunca entre sus brazos.

Sonrió entre el beso, pensando que interactuar tanto con los trabajos de los editores de Esmeralda le estaba pasando factura en las cursilerías.

Volvió a golpear con fuerza dentro del menor, que se estremeció con violencia y volvió a gemir su nombre sobre sus labios. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, esta vez tornándose orgullosa y algo enternecida.

–¿Ahí?– preguntó, como una mera cortesía, ya que realmente no tenía dudas de haber encontrado la próstata de su amigo.

Isaka pasó saliva con pesadez antes de asentir. No estaba seguro de a qué se refería Asahina, pero si con eso lograba que siguiera golpeando contra ese delicioso punto, no tenía problema en ignorarlo hasta que tuviera un poco de Internet cerca para descubrirlo.

El hilo de pensamientos en su cabeza se cortó al sentir como él volvía a embestirlo con fuerza, dando de lleno en ese sensible punto. Tuvo que morder su labio con fuerza cuando comenzó a deslizar su mano por su miembro mientras a la misma velocidad lo embestía.

– _¡Kaoru!_ – gimió cuando las embestidas tomaron un ritmo duro y sin tregua, golpeando su punto dulce en cada una.

Se retorció con fuerza ante un nuevo estremecimiento, gimiendo contra el oído del mayor ante las feroces embestidas que propinaba a su interior.

La mano que el otro tenía en su espalda lo pegó más a él, mientras los dientes del de ojos pardos se clavaban con fuerza sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Gimió de placer, sin las suficientes neuronas para cuestionarse el por qué estaba disfrutando de algo que debería causarle dolor.

Cualquier intento de razonamiento se fue al diablo cuando el mayor le apretó con fuerza, sin detener su movimiento de arriba a abajo, haciendo que más gotas de líquido pre-seminal se deslizaran por su miembro, facilitando la fricción y causando que una cálida sensación se extendiera por su columna. Se estremeció y restregó sus caderas con fuerza, ayudando a que aquel miembro se adentrara con mayor facilidad dentro de él.

Llevó su jadeante rostro hacia atrás, deseando ver los ojos del mayor. Se ruborizó con ferocidad al ver la forma tan apasionada y deseosa en que Asahina le miraba.

Gimió con agudeza cuando se enterró de una feroz estocada en su interior, muy adentro, y comenzó a hacer firmes movimientos en círculos con la cadera, causando que el mismo movimiento se proyectara sobre ese punto que lo desquiciaba de placer.

– _Kaoru–_ jadeó. La sonrisa satisfecha del aludido ante su expresión sorprendida fue suficiente para hacerlo casi llegar al orgasmo y despertar un deseo homicida en él.

–Me encanta que gimas mi nombre, _esclavo_ – comentó, ensanchando su sonrisa divertida y lujuriosa ante la forma en que la boca de Isaka se abrió y un brillo de indignación se filtró por sus ojos lavanda.

Estaba más que dispuesto a soltarle todos los insultos que se merecía por maldito, cuando una fuerte embestida, literalmente, le hizo caer sobre él. No alcanzó a estabilizarse después del brusco movimiento cuando los labios del otro reclamaron los suyos, haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Gimió dentro del beso cuando todos los movimientos sobre y dentro de él volvieron a la normalidad, las embestidas volvieron a ser duras e increíblemente placenteras, los dedos de Asahina dibujaban firmes círculos sobre su glande y su falo, enloquecedores.

El mayor lamió sus labios lentamente, y él tuvo que verlo a los ojos de nuevo, sólo para ser testigo de su fachada adormecida. Sus párpados entrecerrados podrían engañar a cualquiera de no haber sido por el claro brillo de deseo, pasión y lujuria que podía vislumbrarse en el fondo de esos ojos castaños.

Pero, más allá del deseo amedrentador que podía ver en el fondo de esos ojos castaños, también podía reconocer ese brillo típico que ponía cuando veían una película juntos, cuando cocinaba mientras él le relataba alguna tontería que se le hubiera ocurrido mientras debería de haber estado prestando atención a una reunión en la editorial o cuando, simplemente, ambos se quedaban en silencio en el balcón de su casa, viendo el cielo nocturno sobre unos cómodos almohadones.

En definitiva, era el mismo brillo que tenía su mirada cuando ambos compartían momentos irreemplazables juntos. Cuando se enamoraban más del otro sin siquiera notarlo.

Inexplicablemente emocionado ante la idea, abrió sus labios sin la menor resistencia, acogiendo la lengua del otro dentro de su boca, acariciándola con la propia y gimiendo suavemente dentro del beso. En ningún momento cerró los ojos, negándose a perderse de la mirada de su amante, quién tampoco cerró los ojos durante el contacto, lo que le llevó a preguntarse qué estarían dejando ver sus ojos.

No pudo pensarlo mucho cuando un fuerte estremecimiento le hizo alejarse de él por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para jadear de placer mientras el ritmo aumentaba otra vez. Le oyó gruñir ante la forma en que volvió a tensarse, sólo para volver a atraerlo hacia él y unir sus labios en un beso descontrolado, de movimientos descoordinados y cargado de jadeos y suspiros.

–Te amo– jadeó contra su boca, sintiendo como la fiereza de las embestidas flaqueaba por un segundo, antes de volver a toda velocidad, haciéndole retorcer de placer y tensarse más aun–. _Te amo._

– _Isaka–_ gimió contra su oído, ronco y profundo, causando que un estremecimiento le agitara nuevamente.

Nunca le había oído gemir su nombre, pero, oírlo envuelto en aquel tono tan apasionado y profundo sólo pudo hacer que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado dentro de su pecho y sus ojos volvieran a nublarse con nuevas lágrimas.

Cerró los ojos, ruborizado a más no poder y gimiendo con cada nueva embestida.

– _Te amo–_ jadeó, envolviendo con ambos brazos su cuello, hundiendo su rostro en la curva entre éste y su ancho hombro –. _Te amo, te amo, te amo._

Jadeó, sorprendido, cuando el mayor se echó con fuerza hacia adelante, volviendo a recostar su cuerpo en el colchón. Sus brazos envolvían su cintura con la misma fuerza que él se sujetaba de su cuello y casi podía jurar el sentirlo estremecer entre sus brazos.

Se alzó sobre él, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del menor ante el cambio de posiciones. Aunque pronto todo rastro de cualquier cosa que no fuera placer desapareció de su mirada cuando volvió a llevar su mano libre a su hinchado y rojizo miembro, apretando a su alrededor y comenzando a subir y bajar lenta y firmemente sobre él.

– _¡Ah!–_ Isakagimió en cuanto volvió moverse en su interior, empujando nuevamente contra su punto. Él sonrió, pensando que no había nada más hermoso que esos ojos lavanda dilatados por el placer, oscuros y nublados. De su boca, rosada y de labios hinchados, caía un fino hilo de saliva junto a miles de jadeos y gemidos, que se mezclaba con la fina capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo entero y causaba que finos mechones de cabello se pegaran a sus sienes. Separó su otra mano del cuerpo del esclavo, mientras equilibraba su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, y separó los mechones de su rostro, haciéndole suspirar ante un poco de aire fresco sobre su piel. Asahina sonrió, enternecido–. _Kaoru._

–Te amo, Isaka– susurró, llevando su rostro hasta su oído y dejando que parte de su peso fuera aguantado por su mano libre–. Dime que me amas también– pidió contra su oído, sintiéndole estremecer debajo de él.

–Te amo– murmuró, completamente convencido, se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo–. Te amo, idiota.

El mayor rió, enternecido, antes de bajar su rostro hasta el del menor y volver a unir sus labios en un beso, esta vez lento y entregado, dejando que ambos sintieran y demostraran el amor que compartían con el otro. La lengua de Asahina asaltó nuevamente a su compañera, esta vez con suavidad, y se estremeció cuando los largos dedos del heredero se colaron entre sus cabellos, dándole una caricia que le enloquecía, y por la sonrisa que sintió contra sus labios cuando suspiró, Isaka lo sabía perfectamente.

Deslizó sus labios lentamente por su mentón entre besos y lamidas, antes de dejarlos caer también sobre su cuello. Su manzana de Adán bailó bajo sus labios cuando su mano derecha dejó de lado su miembro y se deslizó hasta sus testículos, acariciándolos con firmeza.

Se enterró en él nuevamente, y se sorprendió al sentir una de sus blancas piernas rodear su cadera, acercándolo más a él.

– _Mmm_ – un suave balbuceo se escapó de sus labios por el placer, mientras esos cálidos labios se encargaban de mimar la piel de su cuello con suaves y casi imperceptibles besos que lo calentaban a más no dar.

Se apartó de su entrepierna unos momentos para aferrarse a su níveo muslo, oyéndole emitir un gemido de protesta ante la falta de contacto. Sonrió, entre divertido y enternecido, antes de dar una suave succión al cuello del de ojos violáceos, que se arqueaba delicadamente para él.

Se empujó dentro de él con fuerza, jadeando de placer al sentirle presionarlo en su interior.

–Me estás succionando– gimió sobre su cuello, sintiendo como el menor daba un respingo de sorpresa. Sonrió, divertido.

–C-Cállate– le reprochó, molesto, antes de sentir como el otro volvía a hundirse en su interior con firmeza, y otra vez, y otra, hasta que su ritmo volvió a ser rápido y duro, provocando que todo su cuerpo se agitara y vibrara sobre la cama. Pasados unos momentos, él mismo alzaba sus caderas con fuerza.

Kaoru se concentró en golpear la sensible glándula en cada embestida y, en menos de un minuto, ya tenía al menor gimiendo su nombre nuevamente entre miles de _Te amo_ que sólo le enloquecían aún más.

Se enterró en él sin control, sintiendo como las caderas del otro se disparaban hacia arriba para recibirlo. Mordió su cuello cuando su pre-semen se derramó dentro de la estrecha entrada y se vio obligado a gemir con fuerza. Estaba seguro que, de no ser por la lluvia, ya tendría a la mitad de sus vecinos reclamando por ruidos en su puerta.

El gemido agudo del menor lo trajo de nuevo a la cama y fue consciente de que se estaba consintiendo con su propia mano. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo otra oleada de excitación recorrerlo ante la imagen tan desvergonzada que Isaka le estaba brindando. Dudó en detenerlo o no pero, ante un nuevo gemido agónico del de ojos violáceos, decidió que era una injusticia que no fuera él quien lo llevara al clímax.

Así que con un movimiento rápido, apartó la mano del otro de su propio miembro y se encargó de llevar un ritmo duro y rápido, mayor que el que él mismo estaba llevando. El gemido que Isaka soltó fue una deliciosa mezcla entre sorpresa y placer que casi le hace correrse, así que decidió que el hacerlo llegar era un buen castigo por ser tan terriblemente provocador.

Frotó con fuerza la cabeza de su miembro, esparciendo todo el pre-semen a su alrededor con firmes movimientos en círculos, mientras se encargaba de enterrarse en su entrada con fuerza. Todo sin apartar la mirada de ese delicioso y pecaminoso cuerpo.

Por primera vez le dedicó una mirada a su unión con el heredero, y la imagen de su entrada, rosada y húmeda, con su miembro embistiéndola una y otra vez, provocó que un ronco gemido de satisfacción se escapara de sus labios.

Isaka, aún perdido en el placer como estaba, pudo reconocer el ronco gemido que soltó el otro, y se obligó a enfocar la mirada en el mayor.

Casi le da un infarto al ver lo que producía tanta excitación en él. Gimió, avergonzado, ante lo que el otro alzó la mirada hacia él.

Lejos de inhibirse, Asahina sonrió de lado al ver aquel brillo profundamente apenado en su amante, aquella expresión de vergüenza casi infantil en su rostro.

Sus mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos llorosos y la forma en que trataba de mantenerle la mirada, sólo para alejarla luego de unos segundos.

Era... Era...

–Tan lindo– susurró, ante la mirada sorprendida del otro, antes de inclinarse sobre él y prácticamente empotrarlo contra la cama ante la intensidad con la que le besaba.

Mordió su labio inferior juguetonamente antes de alejarse del jadeante y azorado rostro. Se enterró con fuerza en él, haciéndole arquearse de placer, mientras su mano se encargaba de bombear su miembro con fuerza, obligándole a gemir y sisear de placer.

Él mismo gruñó cuando las uñas del de ojos violetas se enterraron en su espalda, dejando profundas marcas en su piel que no se irían con un simple baño.

Bombeó su miembro con fuerza, sintiendo sus paredes palpitar a su alrededor con firmeza, haciéndole gruñir de placer y causar que una descarga eléctrica se extendiera por su columna vertebral e hiciera que una sensación pesada y exquisita se depositara en sus testículos. Iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

Decidido a hacerlo llegar antes que él, tomo un ritmo desquiciado, enterrándose hasta el fondo y frotando su miembro rápidamente, haciendo que los gemidos de placer se mezclaran con los de dolor.

Isaka jadeaba entrecortadamente cada vez que el grueso miembro lo recorría por dentro, golpeando de lleno su próstata y haciéndole vibrar sobre la cama en espasmos de placer. Podía sentir las gotas caer de su miembro mientras Asahina no paraba de frotar la punta de su pene con el pulgar, haciendo que lágrimas de placer acumulado se deslizaran por sus ojos.

– _¡A-Ah!–_ gimió con fuerza, mientras los dientes del mayor se enterraban en su cuello. Una, dos, tres embestidas enloquecedoras contra su hinchada próstata. Un duro jalón sobre su miembro.

El mayor echó todo su peso hacia adelante, abriendo sus piernas con fuerza y llegando hasta el fondo, llenándolo por completo en esa estocada.

Su cuerpo entero se tenso hasta el límite. Abrió los ojos de par. Era lo máximo que podía aguantar.

– _¡KAORU!–_ gritó, enterrando con fuerza las uñas en la piel del mayor y dejando caer su cabeza en la cama, sintiendo como se corría en la mano del mayor y parte de su semen caía sobre su propio vientre.

Jadeando azoradamente, con la cabeza ida y aún tenso por su orgasmo, sintió como el castaño gemía profundamente contra su oído, con un ritmo rápido que le llenaba aún de placer. Con un ronco gemido, curvó su espalda como si le hubieran dado un latigazo, y su cálida esencia le llenó por completo. Sólo pudo jadear ante la extraña sensación, que le resultó curiosamente deliciosa.

–Ryuuichiro– le oyó gemir entre dientes y no pudo evitar estremecerse por la forma tan ronca y deliciosa en que su voz sonaba, seductora a más no poder.

–Te amo– volvió a susurrar, sintiendo sus parpados pesar mil toneladas. Los calidos labios del mayor cayeron sobre su hombro derecho.

–También te amo– murmuró, antes de llevar sus labios a los del menor, que yacía casi desmayado sobre la cama. Éste apenas le respondió, casi dormido, ante lo que tuvo que reír entre dientes –. Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Ya piensas dormir?

Ante eso, Isaka pareció despertarse por completo. Se alejó un poco del mayor, con expresión de querer escapar a la primera oportunidad.

–¿Cómo, e-es q-q-q-que tu a-a-aún…?

Asahina sonrió de lado, divertido, antes de echarse a reír ante su desesperación. Isaka suspiró de alivio ante el cambio.

–¿Tan mal estuve?– preguntó, aún entre risas y con la expresión más alegre y divertida que Isaka le hubiera visto en la vida. Éste sólo pudo verle por entre las pestañas, avergonzado y divertido a la vez, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y trataba de cubrirse pegando sus piernas dobladas a su pecho. Con las mejillas arreboladas y los cabellos desordenados, era la imagen más tierna que Asahina hubiera visto nunca.

Y, por eso, tuvo que adentrarse en las sábanas tan pronto como pudo para no volver a saltarle encima.

–Ven aquí– le llamó, levantando la sábana y dejándole el espacio junto a él.

Repentinamente consciente del frío de la habitación, Isaka saltó dentro de la cama, sacándole otra risa al mayor, que calló apenas el menor enterró su rostro en su pecho y le abrazó con fuerza, prácticamente obligándole a acostarse junto a él.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, abrazados, en silencio y escuchando el arrullador sonido de la lluvia sobre el techo. Estrechó más contra sí el delicado cuerpo de Isaka contra sí, recibiendo un tierno rece de sus labios sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

Asahina no pudo evitar pensar, medio dormido, medio despierto, que si había permitido que temores dignos de un muchachito inmaduro causaran que se tardara tantos años en por fin poder estar así con Isaka, era, realmente, el idiota que éste le había dicho hace unas cuantas horas.

* * *

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– preguntó, con sus ojos ligeramente preocupados sobre el zombie que ahora estaba casi dormido y babeaba sobre el escritorio de su jefe-amigo-amante.

Realmente, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse en ese momento.

–No puedo sentir las piernas y me duele el trasero. Apenas recuerdo como se llama este lugar y mi cabeza se siente como si me hubiera metido en un lava ropas– comenzó, con voz ronca y pastosa, despegando un poco la cabeza de la superficie de madera y sobándose los párpados con las manos–. Creo que sobreviviré, peores resacas he tenido– finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa, que terminó por contagiarle al mayor.

–Lamento que no podamos tener el día libre– se disculpó, viendo como el otro se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta colocarse entre él y el escritorio.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver como el menor recostaba la cabeza en su pecho y se frotaba con pereza sobre su ropa. Sintió los finos brazos rodear su cintura y estrecharlo suavemente.

–Está bien– dijo, sonando amortiguado sobre su pecho, algo más despierto al parecer–, sólo busca algo de café e inyéctalo en mis venas.

Él mayor rió suavemente, divertido por las ocurrencias del de ojos violáceos. Su amigo, ahora algo más, nunca iba a cambiar, o al menos eso esperaba.

Isaka se refugió un poco más en el cálido pecho de Asahina, remoloneando perezosamente sobre la sedosa tela de su camisa. Inhaló hondo, disfrutando del delicioso aroma que había sentido la noche anterior en la almohada.

Llevado por algún impulso desconocido, dio un suave beso sobre el pecho del mayor, sonriendo levemente al sentirlo estremecerse. Los cálidos brazos de Asahina envolvieron su cintura y lo apretaron un poco. Él alzó los suyos hasta dejarlos descansar sobre sus anchos hombros.

Llevó su mirada a su rostro, encontrándose con esos ojos normalmente serios, pero que ahora se veían más cálidos y apasionados que de costumbre. En el fondo había un pequeño y extraño brillo, algo en su forma de mirarlo que le inhibía a la vez que le llenaba de regocijo, ¿Amor, tal vez?

Sea lo que fuere, por culpa de ese brillo, de esa mirada, se puso en puntas de pie -para su terrible pena, Asahina le sacaba varios centímetros- y unió sus labios con suavidad, en un roce casi efímero y lleno de ternura, que le hizo erizarse y estremecerse de arriba a abajo.

Sin embargo, pronto la cálida lengua de Asahina le dio un toque más profundo y apasionado al beso, provocando que su boca se abriera de inmediato para recibirlo, uniéndose con su compañera, en un cálido y húmedo abrazo.

Luego de unos segundos, el menor se separó levemente, algo atontado y con los ojos entreabiertos. Su boca roja y jadeante fue suficiente para que las hormonas del editor dieran una sacudida a todo su cuerpo.

La mirada oscurecida del mayor devolvió un poco de claridad a la mente Ryuuichiro, quien, por una vez preocupado por su imagen laboral, se apartó por completo de Asahina.

–C-creo que mejor voy a inyectarme ese café –murmuró, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus pómulos, antes de bordear al castaño y dirigirse a la puerta.

Apenas había tomado el pomo de ésta cuando una fuerte mano tomo su muñeca, girándolo de un solo movimiento y presionándolo contra la dura madera. Isaka jadeó de sorpresa al sentir los labios de Asahina nuevamente sobre los suyos, demandantes y apasionados, mientras una mano parecía estar prácticamente arrancando los botones de su camisa blanca.

La cálida lengua volvió a inmiscuirse en su boca, mientras sus manos abrían con prontitud su camisa, exponiendo su blanco pecho, lleno de marcas aún rojizas de la noche anterior, invitándolo a marcarlo una y otra vez como suyo.

–A-Asahina _–_ reclamó cuando el aludido se volcó sobre su cuello y hombros. Un gemido se le escapó al sentir sus pulgares frotar con movimientos circulares sus pezones –¿Qué h-haces?

Kaoru lamió la sensible piel de su cuello, antes de dedicarse a contestarle.

–Se me ocurrió que tengo algo mucho mejor para inyectarte, y que de seguro será mil veces mejor para despertarte– habló sobre su piel, con voz ronca y deseosa. Isaka se estremeció, excitado ante la idea, pero preocupado a la vez por si eran descubiertos.

¿Qué pensarían de ellos si encontraban al heredero de Marukawa enredado con su asistente en la oficina?

–Asahina, detente, nos pueden descubrir– suplicó, girando el rostro lejos de los labios del mayor. Muy a su pesar, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con más avidez que él, y algo ya estaba cosquilleando en sus pantalones ante las caricias del mayor.

–¿Y eso qué importa?– en el fondo de su voz, casi podía vislumbrar la impaciencia y algo similar a la molestia, pero el deseo sobresalía sobre cualquier otro sentimiento.

Isaka lo miró sorprendido cuando se alejó de él para quitarse el traje y comenzar a aflojar su camisa y corbata ¿Desde cuándo él se comportaba de esa forma hacia la editorial? ¿Donde estaba el señor puntualidad y responsabilidades?

–¿Qué importa?– frunció el ceño, molesto y sockeado. Claro, si él se comportaba mal o era tan sólo un poco rebelde era un escándalo ¿No? Pero si lo hacía Asahina, todo estaba perfecto. Maldito hipócrita –¿Cómo qué, _qué importa_? ¿Cuántas malditas veces me has dicho que tengo que ser un heredero responsable y comportarme como el adulto que soy? Sólo para que ahora me digas _¿Qué importa?_ – gruñó, fulminándolo con la mirada. Una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por los labios del mayor, causando que el de ojos violáceos le dedicara una mirada aun más indignada–. Eres un mald...

Volvió a besarlo antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, disfrutando de esa boca suave y del gemido rabioso que dio contra sus labios.

Con un brazo envolvió la cintura de Isaka, estrechándolo contra él con fuerza, mientras con su otra mano se dedicaba recorrer suavemente su cuello y clavículas, ignorando la saña con que una de sus manos enterraba sus uñas en la piel de su antebrazo. Llevó sus dedos hasta un pezón y lo retorció levemente, haciéndole gemir.

Le encantaba la forma en que se veía y comportaba cuando enfurecía. Si ya de por sí Ryuuichiro era explosivo y excitante, ahora era sencillamente una delicia, desde su afilada lengua, hasta los mordiscos que le daba a su labio inferior con la intención de alejarlo.

Le soltó, sólo para bajar a morder la piel de su cuello, mientras una de sus manos se colaba en los pantalones de vestir del menor. Le encantaba la forma en que éste jadeaba contra su oído, azorado. Apostaría lo que fuera a que sus ojos estarían cristalizados y dilatados ahora.

Le oyó gemir cuando envolvió la cálida piel de su miembro semierecto con los dedos.

–E-Eres el mayor, debes pensar con la cabeza– le oyó hablar, con voz completamente carente de convicción, antes de que otro gemido escapara de sus labios cuando comenzó a bombear su miembro.

–Eso estoy haciendo– le sintió hipar.

– _ **¡CON LA OTRA!**_

Asahina se echó a reír entre dientes, antes de bajar por su suave cuello y clavículas, comenzando a morder y lamer su rojizo pezón derecho. Isaka suspiró, mordiéndose los labios.

Entrecerró los ojos, no satisfecho con eso, y comenzó a marcar un ritmo duro dentro de los pantalones del de ojos violáceos, quien comenzó a soltar agudos gimoteos, apenas pudiendo ahogarlos con una mano.

Con satisfacción, vio como el otro dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la puerta, ya ido y gimiendo suavemente. Sonriendo, mordió su pezón y presionó sobre el inflamado glande.

Rió al verle abrir los ojos de par en par, antes de...

 _Toc, toc, toc._

–Señor Isaka, ¿Está ahí?

El aludido apenas tuvo tiempo de ahogar el fuerte gemido que lo hubiera delatado frente a quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta. Elevó su mirada sorprendida y aterrada hasta el rostro del mayor. Éste parecía tan sorprendido como él, aunque en lugar de pánico, había una enorme molestia en su rostro.

–¿Qué necesitas?– sorprendentemente, su voz sonó tan calmada y amable como de costumbre mientras le hablaba al empleado del otro lado de la puerta, quien, gracias a la voz, pudo reconocer como Shizuku Ishi, seguramente enviado por Ijuuin _ **.**_

–Señor Asahina, estoy buscando al señor Isaka, todos lo están esperando para empezar con la reunión de mercadeo– la voz de Shizuku sonaba ligeramente exasperada, extraño ante la forma de ser calmada y controlada del muchacho, lo que le hizo saber que algún superior lo había mandado allí casi de una patada para buscarlo antes de que los jefes de las distintas secciones de la editorial se sacaran los ojos entre sí.

Isaka mentiría si dijera que no había olvidado la reunión, y por el rostro de confusión que brilló en los ojos de Kaoru por unos momentos, sorprendentemente, él también.

–El señor Isaka está indispuesto, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión– mintió con total naturalidad antes de, para su inmensa sorpresa, volver a masturbarlo con fuerza, causando que un estremecimiento le recorriera por completo. Apenas pudo cubrirse la boca para no gemir de placer a viva voz en ese momento.

Fulminó con la mirada al mayor, quien le miraba fijamente con una expresión entre divertida y apasionada.

 _Hijo de puta._

–P-Pero señor, la fecha es dentro de dos semanas... Y...

–Dos semanas es tiempo de sobra si se es competente– le cortó, seguramente más áspero de lo que nunca le hubiera oído el secretario, antes de subir y devorar la boca de Isaka, ahogando los casi inaudibles gemidos de éste.

–Pero...

–Pero nada– volvió a cortarlo, apenas separándose del otro. Asahina parecía molesto por la insistencia del muchacho –. Retírate, la reunión se pasa para mañana.

Al otro lado de la puerta pudo oír como el hombre pasaba saliva, antes de soltar un suspiro.

–Si señor– terminó por aceptar.

Isaka escuchó, con su visión periférica clavada en la puerta, como los pasos casi arrastrados del hombre se alejaban por el pasillo, rumbo a una muerte segura entre las fauces de los jefes de área... O bueno, al menos de un par de insultos a su madre por parte de éstos.

Sólo se permitió gemir, muy bajo, cuando no hubo más señales de vida del otro lado de la puerta, y cuando Asahina lo cargó sobre su hombro, echándole seguro a la puerta con su mano libre.

El mayor caminó con calma hacia el escritorio casi vacío de su jefe y, deslizando un brazo por la superficie de caoba, lo liberó de anotadores y bolígrafos inútiles.

–¿E-es que te has vuel-vuelto loco?– preguntó Isaka, dándole su mirada de indignación más cómica hasta el momento, ignorando el dulce masaje que el otro le estaba dando a su pene por encima de la ropa. Asahina sonrió, socarrón, antes de sacarle los zapatos y el pantalón de vestir de un sólo y fluido movimiento.

–Parece ser que lo has logrado después de tanto intentarlo, Amor– comentó, colocándose entre las piernas del otro, separando de su piel la camisa blanca que ya había abierto.

Llevó sus manos hasta las caderas del menor y lo pegó a su pelvis, disfrutando de frotar su cuerpo contra sus muslos calientes. Se relamió los labios al verle estremecerse y gemir, con algo de dolor, pero más que nada de placer.

–Púdrete, _ah–_ volvióa gemir al sentir como la presión del mayor ahora se concentraba sobre sus testículos y pene. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con una mirada extrañamente deseosa y dulce en los ojos de su amante.

Éste esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladina, antes de murmurar:

–Cuidado con tu vocabulario, esclavo.

Le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, antes de que un fuerte y tierno rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas, haciéndole ver increíblemente encantador a ojos de Asahina, que se inclinó lo suficiente para volver a fundir sus labios sobre los rosados y suaves de su amante.

Isaka no tenía la más mínima idea, pero allí, el verdadero esclavo, no era él.

* * *

Bien, hace mucho que quería escribir sobre esta pareja, así que si con esto también hago feliz a alguien más... bueno, quien deje review tiene entrada libre al cielo ^.^

No me maten por poner Señor Asahina y Señor Isaka en vez de Asahina-sama o Isaka-sama U.U

Besos y Abrazos.

Mangetsu Youkai.


End file.
